


A Slip of the Thumb

by Engineer104



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Death, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Texting, The Cliche Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: [18:06] Do you always expect a reply within a few minutes?[18:07] Sure i do!! live fast die young!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The wrong number AU no one asked for  
> (This is what happens when you ship a rare pair with limited fic)
> 
> Also that 'animal death' tag is so minor but I tagged it just in case  
> And there's some background Matt/Shiro which I didn't tag because I'd rather not tag minor pairings  
> And it's rated T for language
> 
> The real summary: In which Lance is a caricature of himself, and Pidge isn't sure why she keeps replying
> 
> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_  
>  Matt is underlined

\--- Thursday ---

_[15:03] HUNK!! ULL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED_   
_[15:03] I lost aaaall my contacts so like im really hoping i remembered ur number right_   
_[15:04] Oh btw whatd u get for #3 on iverson's homework_   
_[15:04] I stg thermodynamics makes me want to kms_

_[15:30] Hunk buddy?? U there??_

_[17:15] So i just found hunk_   
_[17:15] And ur not Hunk_   
_[17:15] Im so sorry whoever u are_   
_[17:16] Ur number is literally 1 digit off from his_   
_[17:16] Im not sure if i should be reassured u never replied to me though_

[17:20] Glad that's sorted out then

_[17:35] HEY UR REAL_   
_[17:35] Hunk and i had a bet going_   
_[17:35] I won in case u were wondering_   
_[17:45] Helloooooo???????_   
_[17:45] No congratulations??_

[18:06] Do you always expect a reply within a few minutes?

_[18:07] Sure i do!! live fast die young!!_

[18:14] Should i be worried?  
[18:20] Not that i care

_[18:21] Huh why??_   
_[18:21] Oh wait no!! Ive been told im very dramatic_

[18:25] How much?

_[18:25] Guess_

[18:26] At least sixteen  
[18:26] Times a hundred

_[18:27] Wow ok_   
_[18:28] I was starting to think u were nice_

[18:32] Ahahahaha what gave you that impression?

_[18:41] Well 1st of all ur replying to me_   
_[18:41] Even though weve probably never met_

[18:41] You're right, that's weird

_[18:41] 2nd u asked if u should be worried about me_   
_[18:41] U shouldnt. Im perfectly fine thanks :*_

[19:03] Is that a...kissing face?

_[19:05] Ya why??_

[19:07] Dunno. Kind of surprised me

_[19:08] Huh okay well_

\--- Saturday ---

[08:03] [Image sent] Hey Keith what do you think? Should we bring him in?

_[08:05] 1st of all, cute dog_   
_[08:06] 2nd of all, what the heck are u doing awake at this ungodly hour_   
_[08:06] On a SATURDAY_

[08:10] Oh shoot I'm sorry  
[08:10] I haven't deleted your messages so I accidentally clicked our chat instead of my friend's  
[08:11] And I'll have you know I keep very strange hours  
[08:11] I haven't slept in two days

_[09:02] Thats pretty bad dude_   
_[09:02] Get ur beauty sleep_   
_[09:02] Rest the brain_

[09:30] Okay wow thanks for the tip weird stranger who's never seen my face

_[09:32] Bro i have seen what less than 8 hrs sleep can do to a man_   
_[09:32] U know, during finals week_   
_[09:32] DONT LET THAT BE U_

[09:35] Lmao too late  
[09:35] My eyebags have eyebags  
[09:35] Anyway thanks for the tip wrong number dude

_[09:37] I like these nicknames!!_   
_[09:38] Am i saved in ur phone with 1??_

[10:11] Why would I save your number?  
[10:11] We don't know each other

_[10:12] Come ON we have a connection_   
_[10:12] It was an accident but STILL_   
_[10:12] Live a little bro!!_

[10:15] Which is exactly what a predator would say  
[10:16] Are you catfishing me?

_[10:17] AAHAHAHAHA no??_

[10:18] Why is that a question?

_[10:18] Because maybe UR catfishing ME_

[10:18] Uh no you butt dialed me first

_[10:18] Hey if it was a butt dial u would have heard my beautiful voice_   
_[10:18] And known i wasnt catfishing_

[10:19] Right. How could I be so foolish

_[10:20] EXACTLY_   
_[10:25] By the way hows ur dog??_   
_[10:25] He ok??_

[10:30] I'm at the vet now so we'll see  
[10:31] He's pretty old. We've had him since my brother was eight  
[10:31] And my brother's twenty-five now

_[10:32] Oh ya my sisters dog died last year_   
_[10:32] We all bawled our eyes out_   
_[10:32] Especially my niece_   
_[10:33] He was around for all her life_

_[11:05] Dude??_

_[11:32] So i went ahead and did u the honor of saving ur number in my phone_   
_[11:32] Wanna know as what??_

_[14:04] Look i already pegged u as the sort of person that didnt always reply to texts immediately but_   
_[14:04] But im kinda worried now??_   
_[14:05] Is that weird?? Cause i feel like thats weird_   
_[14:05] Specially since weve never even met for real_

_[16:06] So i talked to Hunk and he thinks ive come on too strong_   
_[16:06] As usual_   
_[16:06] Ill...give u some space_   
_[16:07] Please dont feel pressured to respond_

\--- 

[16:10] Matt can you call me?  
[16:11] Or call Mom

[16:15] Yeah 'course.   
[16:15] Anything wrong?

[16:15] Just call

\--- Monday ---

[10:00] So what did you save my number as?

_[10:01] WRONG NUMBER DUDE_   
_[10:01] I was beginning to think id chased u off_

[10:01] No it...didn't have anything to do with you  
[10:02] I just needed some time

_[10:02] Anything i can do??_

[10:03] Not really  
[10:04] We had to put Gunther down on Saturday  
[10:04] We were all really upset

_[10:04] Ur dog??_   
_[10:04] OH im so sorry that sucks_   
_[10:04] U doing better now though??_

[10:05] Yeah a normal schedule helps  
[10:05] Even if it is a Monday

_[10:05] U finally see the advantages of beauty sleep??_

[10:07] I see the advantages  
[10:07] I just don't acknowledge them

_[10:07] Ahahaha_

[10:08] You know, there IS something you can do for me

_[10:08] Name it!!_   
_[10:08] As long as it can be done from class ill do it_

[10:09] Wait you have class now?

_[10:09] I do in like exactly a minute_

[10:10] And you're not paying attention?

_[10:11] Pleeeeeease_   
_[10:11] This is spanish!!_   
_[10:11] I was born speaking it_   
_[10:12] Its my easy A class_   
_[10:12] I wouldnt even bother showing up if attendance wasnt mandatory_

[10:13] Okay so maybe I should've pegged you as a slacker

_[10:15] EXCUSE YOU_   
_[10:15] IM A VERY HARD WORKER THANK U VERY MUCH_

[10:16] Dude you get eight hours of sleep each night?  
[10:16] What college student manages that?

_[10:17] U got me there_   
_[10:17] Sleep is a cruel demanding mistress my dude_   
_[10:17] But anyway_   
_[10:18] Whats this favor??_

[10:19] Cheer me up?  
[10:19] Well to be honest you've done a pretty good job so far  
[10:20] But I could use a distraction  
[10:20] Especially since I'm kind of in limbo now

_[10:21] What do u normally do when u need a distraction??_

[10:22] Homework  
[10:22] But that's not doing it for me at the moment

_[10:22] Nerd_

[10:23] Look at you, insisting you're a hard worker and calling me a nerd  
[10:23] All within minutes

_[10:24] U cant prove it_

[10:24] Can't I?  
[10:25] [Image sent]

_[10:25] Wow its like_   
_[10:25] U have an answer to all my bs_   
_[10:26] Im not sure if im flattered or insulted_

[10:26] No you walked right into that one  
[10:26] Probably on purpose

_[10:27] Ok but that??_   
_[10:27] U definitely cant prove_   
_[10:28] Unless ur like a genius that can read and scan my brainwaves from like miles away_

[10:28] I tried that  
[10:28] Doesn't work  
[10:29] Must've dreamed I was Professor X

_[10:30] U LIKE X-MEN??_

[10:31] Um DUH? Who doesn't at this point?  
[10:32] Since there are like ten movies  
[10:32] All blockbusters  
[10:33] Then again I prefer the comic books

_[10:34] Why??_   
_[10:34] Not that i think thats stupid_   
_[10:34] Im just curious_

[10:35] Don't know actually  
[10:35] Comic books are just more visually satisfying  
[10:35] And you can tell the stories so much better  
[10:36] And with more details  
[10:36] Over a longer period of time  
[10:37] With movies some of the messages and morals get lost in translation  
[10:38] Thanks to unfaithful adaptations  
[10:39] Not to mention sometimes special effects are cheesy  
[10:39] And superhero costumes in real life?  
[10:40] Beyond cosplay and Halloween?

_[10:43] Yeah??_

[10:44] Sorry, was answering a text from my mom  
[10:45] But anyway, it's kinda cheesy  
[10:45] Not like the GOOD cheesy  
[10:46] Keep the cheese in books

_[10:47] And pizza_

[10:47] Ha and pizza

_[10:48] Ok i kinda see ur point_   
_[10:48] Not sure i agree with u though_

[10:49] Fair

_[10:49] But!! I hate white-washing_

[10:50] Lmao yeah that's pretty maddening too  
[10:51] But I mean that's partly how the message of the original material gets lost in translation

_[10:51] Right?!_

[10:52] Yeah

_[10:52] Oh shit pop quiz gimme like 5 min_

_[11:03] All right all right u have my attention_

[11:05] I have class in five minutes

_[11:06] Aha let me guess_   
_[11:06] U turn ur phone off during class??_

[11:07] :)

_[11:08] Well i guess nows a good time to tell u what i saved ur number as_   
_[11:08] Wrong Number Pigeon_

[11:09] ?????????

_[11:09] Pigeon?? Like the bird??_

[11:10] No I got that but why?

_[11:10] Because i had just seen like a whole giant flock of them_   
_[11:11] Its a dumb association i know_

[11:11] No I kind of get it...  
[11:12] But you know what's funny?

_[11:12] Ooooh what??_

[11:12] I have a weird childhood nickname inspired by pigeons

_[11:13] Ok creepy_   
_[11:13] Tell me more_

[11:14] Lmao I'm in class now  
[11:14] But you can call me Pidge I guess

_[11:15] Cool cool_   
_[11:15] Well since were doing the introductions thing_   
_[11:16] The names Lance_   
_[11:16] Nice to meet u_

[11:16] :)

_[11:17] Ok no offense_   
_[11:17] But those emoticons are kinda freaking me out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat pics and, well, this IS also a college AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a testament to my lack of self-control that I'm posting again less than 24 hours later  
> Also thanks for the feedback last time!! The comments made me smile
> 
> Also Lance will be misgendering Pidge...quite often so if that makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry
> 
> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_  
>  Matt and Hunk are both underlined

\--- Monday ---

[17:11] Mom wants to know if you and Shiro are coming over this weekend  
[17:11] And what you want to eat since it's your birthday  
[17:12] Wow you're so old

[17:15] RUDE

[17:16] Anyway how're you doing?  
[17:17] Since, you know

[17:18] I'm good, Katie. Really

[17:19] You sure?  
[17:19] If not I can drop by with some board games and we can marathon Star Wars

[17:20] I thought you had a midterm next Monday?

[17:21] Damn I didn't think I told you

[17:21] YOU didn't but Dad did last time I saw him at work

[17:22] ...

[17:22] I'm sure you'll be fine!

[17:23] No I won't. It's Spanish

[17:24] Why did you want to take Spanish anyway?   
[17:25] Didn't you take French in high school?

[17:25] I wanted to challenge myself  
[17:25] Like an idiot  
[17:26] And I thought maybe Spanish and Italian were similar enough

[17:26] LOL Katie you barely know Italian

[17:27] I know more Italian than I know Spanish

[17:28] Why not find a tutor?

[17:28] ...

[17:29] Why's THAT a bad suggestion?

[17:29] It's not...

[17:30] Then what's wrong? You hate asking for help that much?

[17:30] YES

[17:31] Welcome to the real world, Katie   
[17:31] In the real world, even geniuses aren't good at everything

[17:32] SHUT UP

\---

_[18:55] GUESS WHAT PIDGE_

[19:30] Hi Lance

_[19:59] U not gonna guess??_

[20:00] I'm tired and not really in the mood  
[20:01] But what

_[20:02] And this is why u need ur beauty sleep!!_   
_[20:02] U ok though??_

[20:03] Fine. Just stressed about an exam  
[20:03] Pretty normal stuff  
[20:04] But what?

_[20:05] Ok well if ur sure_   
_[20:05] Ive come up with a new pickup line_

[20:06] So?

_[20:06] I need to try it on someone_   
_[20:07] Hunk already disapproved it so i need a 2nd opinion_

[20:08] Why not listen to him?

_[20:08] Because its actually great??_

[20:09] I'm...sure  
[20:10] Fine, I'll bite. Lay it on me

_[20:10] Are u from outer space??_   
_[20:11] Because ur body is outta this world!!_   
_[20:11] Huh??_

[20:12] Hunk is right  
[20:12] It's terrible

_[20:12] COME ON PIDGE_   
_[20:13] Thats the best one ive ever come up with_

[20:14] That's pretty sad

_[20:15] Like u could do better_

[20:15] Okay fine, you got me there  
[20:16] But that's because I have better things to do than waste time coming up with pickup lines

_[20:16] Ok rude_

[20:16] Amazingly you're only the second person today to call me that

_[20:17] Wanna talk about it??_

[20:17] Lmao no my brother meant it as a joke

_[20:18] Ha i gotcha_   
_[20:22] Whatre u studying for??_

[20:25] I'm doing my coding homework now

_[20:25] Coding??_   
_[20:26] U a comp sci major??_

[20:27] Computer engineering

_[20:27] Whats the difference??_

[20:28] More hardware stuff  
[20:29] ...since I like robots

_[20:29] Oooh thats very cool_   
_[20:30] Hunks mechanical engineering_

[20:31] What about you?

_[20:32] Oh im chemical_   
_[20:32] Like i said when i texted u by mistake_   
_[20:33] I HATE thermodynamics_   
_[20:33] Hunks a genius at it though_   
_[20:34] If it wasnt for him id probably fail_   
_[20:34] Still might to be honest_

[20:35] What happened to being a hard worker?

_[20:35] Its HARD Pidge_   
_[20:36] My brain doesnt like engines_   
_[20:36] Its making me miss fluid mechanics_   
_[20:37] And THAT shit is hard_

[20:38] Lmao I wouldn't know

_[20:38] Right right_   
_[20:39] Comp engineers arent REAL engineers_

[20:40] HA I'd like to see you try to do my homework  
[20:40] I doubt you have the patience to comb through lines of code looking for mistakes

_[20:41] True enough_

[20:41] Besides I'm also minoring in electrical  
[20:42] And we have to know the theory  
[20:42] Otherwise how are we gonna teach robots to solve our problems?

_[20:43] Point_   
_[20:43] Can ur robots do my homework though??_

[20:44] Give me a few years  
[20:44] Then we'll talk

_[20:45] Well im gonna call it a night_   
_[20:45] I have an 8 AM tomorrow_

[20:45] Oh it's already almost 11? Weird

\--- Tuesday ---

[09:22] Tell Mom we're coming this weekend

[09:45] Shiro's coming with you?

[09:46] Yeah he'll be there

[09:46] Sweet! Think he'll let me kick his ass at Mario Party?

[09:50] You're still on that?

[09:51] He promised me a rematch!  
[09:51] And he doesn't know any other games so it's gotta be Mario Party

[09:52] I might have introduced him to Mario Kart...

[09:52] MATT YOU GENIUS

[09:53] Uh well actually   
[09:54] You know what I'll let you find out

[09:54] WHAT  
[09:55] MATT  
[10:30] FIND OUT WHAT

\---

_[11:31] Friends_   
_[11:32] Romans_   
_[11:32] Pigeons_   
_[11:32] Lend me ur ears_

[11:45] Lmao when I called you dramatic that's not really what I had in mind

_[11:46] Ha well were speeding through the roman empire in history_   
_[11:46] And i happen to be a sensitive guy that likes shakespeare_   
_[11:47] So why not_

_[12:33] But seriously if ur busy i dont have to complain to u_

[12:34] Sorry I was in class

_[12:35] Oh gotcha. Sorry_

[12:36] Anyway I thought Hunk was your best friend?

_[12:37] Oh he is_   
_[12:37] Best buddies since middle school_   
_[12:38] Through thick and thin_   
_[12:39] He has so much blackmail material on me_   
_[12:39] But its all right because i have even more on him :P_

[12:41] Lmao

_[12:42] But he has class now_

[12:42] I don't think I like being your second choice Lance  
[12:43] You wound me

_[12:44] Ok either im getting some weird mixed signals here_   
_[12:44] Or ur being sarcastic_

[12:45] Sarcasm

_[12:45] I KNEW IT_

[12:46] So what's on your mind?

_[12:46] 1st would u like some sage advice from a 3rd year engineering student??_

[12:47] An oddly specific demographic of advice but sure?

_[12:47] NEVER EVER ask out ur TA_   
_[12:48] EVER_

[12:49] Oh boy  
[12:49] They turn you down?

_[12:50] SHE TURNED ME DOWN SO HARD_   
_[12:50] My ears are still ringing_

[12:51] If you're not exaggerating you should probably have that looked at

_[12:51] Oh im exaggerating_   
_[12:51] But my pain is real_   
_[12:52] At least the emotional pain is_

[12:53] Would a photo of a cat make you feel better?

_[12:53] U can try_

[12:54] [Image sent]

_[12:54] HOLY CROW THAT CAT IS FLIPPING ADORABLE_   
_[12:55] IS THAT A MAINE COON??????_

[12:55] Lmao you know your cats  
[12:56] Yeah that's my brother's boyfriend's cat  
[12:56] His name is Paladin  
[12:57] He's super sweet

_[12:58] PIDGE I CAN SEE HIS LITTLE PINK TONGUE_

[12:58] I KNOW RIGHT

_[12:59] I CANT BELIEVE THAT WORKED_   
_[12:59] I ACTUALLY FEEL BETTER??_   
_[13:00] THANKS SO MUCH BRO_

[13:01] Lmao it's nothing

\---

_[13:05] HUNK_   
_[13:05] LOOK AT THIS CAT_   
_[13:06] [Image sent]_   
_[13:06] HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ANYTHING SO MAJESTIC??_

[13:07] NO I HAVENT   
[13:07] WHERE DID YOU SEE THIS CAT

_[13:08] I didnt_   
_[13:08] Pidge sent it to cheer me up :)_   
_[13:09] He said its his brother's boyfriend's cat_

[13:09] Oh yeah Pidge   
[13:10] I wanted to talk to you about him

_[13:11] ...ok??_

[13:11] You sure you're not being catfished?

_[13:12] Yes_

[13:12] Really

_[13:13] Hunk i can sense ur suspicious voice even through text_   
_[13:13] And fine_   
_[13:14] U dont have to trust that Pidge is real_   
_[13:15] But i do so_

[13:15] Well I'm just worried about you dude   
[13:16] You got attached to him pretty quickly so if it ends up being   
[13:16] Not what you expect?

_[13:16] Ya i guess i see where ur coming from_   
_[13:17] Seriously though im fine!!_   
_[13:17] I was really bummed out about Allura BUT_   
_[13:18] Pidge cheered me up with a pic of a fluffy black cat_   
_[13:18] Speaking of which i now have a need_

[13:19] A cat-related need?

[13:19] Yep   
[13:19] U think the landlord would mind if we adopted one??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao can you tell I gave Lance the same major as me?
> 
> As before comments are much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cosmic coincidences begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_  
>  **Keith is bolded**  
>  Matt and Hunk are both underlined

\--- Tuesday ---

[16:03] Hey Keith  
[16:03] Matt and Shiro are coming over this weekend  
[16:04] You're invited too if you want to come

**[16:10] Thanks Pidge**  
**[16:11] I'll have to think about it first though**

[16:11] What's there to think about?

**[16:12] I'm not sure what my schedule is like**  
**[16:12] If I have work I'll have to ask a coworker to cover me**

[16:13] Is that a problem?

**[16:13] Normally no**  
**[16:14] But I have a new coworker that hates me for some reason**

[16:14] Wait why?

**[16:15] I have no idea!**  
**[16:20] But I'll ask and see if anyone can cover me**  
**[16:21] If I end up stuck with that guy though I make no promises**

[16:21] Eh sorry

**[16:23] It's fine**  
**[16:23] Shiro's already called me to make plans this weekend anyway**

[16:24] Well let me know when you have a free weekend  
[16:24] I haven't thrashed you in Mario Kart in ages

**[16:25] That's because I always win**

[16:26] Lying

\--- Wednesday ---

[09:24] Lance

_[10:01] PIDGE_  
_[10:02] Sorry i just got off a killer morning shift at work_  
_[10:02] Customer service is the worst_  
_[10:03] And my coworkers?? A mixed bag_  
_[10:03] But anyway whats up??_

[10:10] Where do you work?

_[10:11] Cafe downtown_  
_[10:11] Not Starbucks_

[10:12] Lmao a good distinction to make  
[10:13] Ctrl+C??

_[10:13] Ya howd u know??_

[10:14] Dude I go to the same college as you  
[10:14] And there's only one non-Starbucks cafe downtown  
[10:14] And I have a friend that works there too

_[10:15] Hey can we take a min to appreciate the odds of this beautiful friendship??_

[10:15] I guess?

_[10:15] Ya just think_  
_[10:16] If i hadnt lost all the numbers in my phone_  
_[10:16] And i hadnt forgotten Hunk's number by one digit_  
_[10:17] The exact digit that ended up making it UR number_  
_[10:17] Then we wouldnt be having this conversation right now_

[10:18] Sigh. If only

_[10:18] RUDE_

[10:19] Lmao

_[10:19] WAIT i thought u had a problem??_  
_[10:20] For which u needed MY help??_  
_[10:20] I do give excellent advice by the way_  
_[10:21] My nieces rated my advice five stars on yelp_

[10:21] Out of ten?

_[10:22] Someones on a roll of rude_

[10:22] :)

_[10:23] Ur in a strange mood Pidge_  
_[10:23] U ok??_

[10:24] Yeah yeah  
[10:24] I'm just...trying to wrap my head around the fact that we might've met  
[10:25] And not even known it  
[10:25] All because we go to the same stupid university  
[10:25] And you work at the same stupid cafe as my friend  
[10:26] A cafe that I have been to many times

_[10:26] Ya that is pretty weird_  
_[10:27] Speaking of which u wanna meet sometime??_

[10:27] WHAT WHY

_[10:28] U DONT HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT_  
_[10:28] ITS JUST A SUGGESTION_

[10:29] I know I know  
[10:30] It just took me by surprise  
[10:30] But uh sure  
[10:31] Maybe

_[10:31] Ok good_  
_[10:31] I thought i was gonna have to revoke my advice before i gave it away_

[10:32] Speaking of  
[10:32] What level Spanish are you in?

_[10:32] Intermediate_  
_{10:33] I tested into it_

[10:34] Oh okay  
[10:35] Can I send you a photo of my study guide?  
[10:35] I have a Spanish midterm on Monday and I'm kind of worried about it

_[10:36] Sure no problema!!_  
_[10:37] Send it over_

[10:39] [Image sent]  
[10:39] Thanks so much Lance!

_[10:40] :)_

_[10:51] [Image sent]_  
_[10:52] Ok i looked it over and_  
_[10:52] U did a pretty good job_  
_[10:53] Ur just mixing up para and por which a lot of people do_  
_[10:53] Also ur handwriting is atrocious_

[10:54] I ask you for help and you attack my handwriting  
[10:54] I'm never lowering my guard around you again

_[10:55] HEY DONT BE LIKE THAT_

[10:56] I'm just teasing you  
[10:56] But really, thank you  
[10:57] This is actually really helpful  
[10:57] Do you mind if I ask you for help other times?

_[11:05] Sorry was talking to my mom_  
_[11:06] And no!! I dont!! Ask away!!_

[11:06] Excited?

_[11:07] Well ur a genius arent u??_

[11:07] That's what I've been told

_[11:08] Well its flattering that a genius is asking for my help...academically_

[11:09] Lmao sure

\--- Thursday ---

_[15:10] BY THE WAY_  
_[15:10] I forgot to mention Pidge_  
_[15:11] U inspired me_  
_[15:11] And Hunk but mostly me_

[15:12] Okay? To do what?

_[15:13] Were adopting a cat!!_  
_[15:13] [Image sent]_  
_[15:14] Her name is Ariel_  
_[15:14] Like from the little mermaid_  
_[15:15] And shes the love of my life_

[16:01] Cute

_[16:03] Really_  
_[16:03] Thats all u have to say_  
_[16:04] Almost an hour after my last text_  
_[16:04] CUTE_

[16:05] WELL SHE IS ISN'T SHE?

_[16:06] YES_

[16:07] THEN I DON'T SEE WHAT THE PROBLEM IS LANCE

_[16:07] Then if u dont see a problem i dont see a problem_

[16:08] Hmm

_[16:09] Whered u go btw??_  
_[16:10] U replied initially but then u disappeared_  
_[16:10] Class??_

[16:11] No I was driving  
[16:12] It's my brother's birthday  
[16:12] I drove to his house and broke in to surprise him

_[16:13] U broke into ur brothers house to surprise him??_  
_[16:13] Thats a new level of rude Pidge_

[16:14] I have a key asshole  
[16:15] [Image sent]

_[16:16] PALADIN!!!!!!_  
_[16:16] I swear thats the cutest cat ive ever seen_  
_[16:17] Except for Ariel_  
_[16:17] Obviously_  
_[16:18] Hey whats that in the background??_

[16:19] Where?

_[16:20] On the wall_  
_[16:21] It looks like a medal in a frame_

[16:22] Oh that  
[16:22] That's my brother's boyfriend's medal

_[16:23] Whatd he do??_  
_[16:23] He an olympic athlete or something??_  
_[16:24] Pidge is ur brother a nerd or a jock??_

[16:25] Lmao he's such a nerd  
[16:26] His boyfriend's probably a bit of both though

_[16:27] So IS he an olympic athlete??_

[16:27] No. He's an astronaut

_[16:28] OOH!! Anyone famous??_  
_[16:45] Pidge??_

[17:02] My brother got home

_[17:03] Oh cool_

[17:04] Now he's giving me the stinkeye  
[17:04] If looks could kill  
[17:05] I'd better go  
[17:05] Anniversary of his birth and all

_[17:06] No problem i have work now anyway_

\---

[19:10] It was a nice surprise seeing you Katie!  
[19:11] Even if you spent most of your time on your phone...

[19:12] Lying

[19:13] Also Shiro thinks Paladin gained weight in just the time you were here

[19:13] You can't prove anything

[19:14] Maybe not  
[19:15] Who were you texting anyway?  
[19:15] I don't think I've ever seen you so engrossed in a conversation like that

[19:16] Just a friend from school

[19:17] Anyone I know?

[19:17] No

[19:20] Really? You're not gonna give me any more than that?

[19:21] NOPE!

[19:22] KAAAATIE

[19:22] MAAAATT

\---

**[20:05] Hey Lance do you mind covering my shift this Saturday?**

_[20:31] Sure why not_  
_[20:32] I have nothing better to do_

**[20:32] Thanks. I owe you**

_[20:33] Ya whatever_

\---

_[20:35] Hunk ur not gonna believe this_  
_[20:36] [Image sent]_  
_[20:36] [Image sent]_

[20:40] These two aren't related

_[20:41] Ya i know but LOOK_  
_[20:42] Pidge's brother is dating an ASTRONAUT_  
_[20:42] How cool is that??_

[20:42] Very cool

_[20:44] I KNOW RIGHT_

[20:44] I don't get what the point of the second image is though?

_[20:45] Oh i just cant believe Keith has a life_

[20:45] Dude

_[20:46] What?????_

\---

**[21:11] Hey Pidge**  
**[21:11] I'm good to come over on Saturday**

[21:15] That's great!  
[21:16] I can't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how am I doing so far??
> 
> I've actually already written this entire fic so I'll probably be posting a chapter every day or so until it's all uploaded. Also if you have any questions/comments about the formatting (like concerning inconsistencies or if it's visually confusing) let me know and I can address them. This is kind of an experimental writing style for me.
> 
> (Also I live for comments on characterization so)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge catches feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's a bit short but the break at the end makes sense to me
> 
> As usual:  
> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_  
>  Matt is underlined

\--- Friday ---

_[12:01] So do u by chance like star wars??_  
_[12:02] U seem like the kind of guy that likes star wars??_

\---

[13:03] FCK  
[13:03] FCKING  
[13:05] MATT  
[13:05] FUCK

[14:06] GOD DAMMIT MATT I AM HAVING A CRISIS  
[14:07] HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SWEAR TILL I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION

[14:22] Christ Katie I'm at work  
[14:22] Are you okay?

[14:23] Relatively I guess  
[14:24] I've calmed down a bit  
[14:24] I'm sorry

[14:25] It's all right  
[14:25] Do you still want to talk about it?

[14:26] Yes  
[14:27] I'm not sure how to though

[14:27] You want me to come over? Or call?

[14:28] No no over text is fine  
[14:30] Okay remember how you teased me for being on my phone more than usual?

[14:31] Yeah?

[14:31] Well it's a guy  
[14:32] And I think I might have a crush on him

[14:33] Huh

[14:34] That's it?

[14:34] Well I'm expecting more  
[14:35] You've had crushes before though right?  
[14:36] You had that little kiddie one on Takashi when you were in high school

[14:36] YOUD BETTER NOT HAVE TOLD HIM

[14:37] LOL I haven't. Promise

[14:38] Okay I'm trusting you  
[14:38] But you're right there's more to this story  
[14:39] I've only known him for about a week

[14:40] You work fast

[14:41] STOP

[14:41] Okay continue

[14:42] Here's the problem though  
[14:43] I only met him this morning

[14:44] All right now I'm confused  
[14:44] You have a crush on a guy  
[14:45] That you JUST met?  
[14:45] That you've supposedly known for only a week?  
[14:46] What sort of time frame is this?!

[14:47] He texted the wrong number  
[14:47] My number  
[14:48] We started talking  
[14:48] I guess we're friends now?

[14:49] Okay weird but I accept this  
[14:50] Even if a part of me wants to kill you for being so stupid and reckless about talking to STRANGERS

[14:51] Come on Matt  
[14:52] You and I have both been talking to strangers on the Internet since we were old enough to play video games  
[14:52] This is basically the same thing

[14:53] Yeah but those were at least anonymous enough that you could get away with pretending to be a guy  
[14:53] Most sleazeballs online won't sexually harass a guy because that would be gay

[14:54] I'm assuming you can get away with saying that because you are actually gay

[14:55] Guilty as charged but we're getting off topic

[14:56] Well I think you kinda hit the nail on the head there

[14:57] He's gay?

[14:58] No. He once wanted sympathy when his female TA turned him down

[14:59] So...?

[15:01] He thinks I'm a guy

[15:01] I see. I assume you've never talked about gender?

[15:02] No

[15:02] Then why do you think he thinks that?

[15:03] He's called me a 'guy'

[15:03] So? Plenty of people refer to men AND women as 'guy'

[15:04] Not individually they don't

[15:05] Okay maybe you have a point  
[15:06] But you said you met him today?

[15:06] I might have exaggerated that part a bit

[15:07] Oh?

[15:07] He works at Ctrl+C  
[15:07] The same place as Keith

[15:08] I take it you ran into him there today?

[15:09] Yes

[15:10] How did you know it was him?

[15:11] Nametag

[15:11] Maybe it's just a guy with the same name?  
[15:12] And I assume since you know his name he must know yours?  
[15:12] And Katie's a pretty feminine name, don't you think?

[15:13] Oh no it was definitely him  
[15:13] I may not have known what he looked like before today  
[15:14] But I do now

[15:14] Is he cute?

[15:15] Yes but that's not the point

[15:15] Hmm it could be if you only like him now because you know he's attractive

[15:16] No I think I might've started liking him since...

[15:20] Katie? Does your program have a bug?

[15:21] No but fuck  
[15:22] I had to take Gunther to be put down

[15:22] That wound is still fresh

[15:23] I know. I'm really sorry for bringing it up but it's important to this

[15:23] Fine

[15:24] He kinda...cheered me up afterwards?  
[15:25] A couple days before was the first time he texted me by accident  
[15:25] We might've chatted a bit and I thought well what a weird start to a friendship  
[15:26] I stopped talking to him though after Gunther...you know  
[15:27] And he apologized for 'coming on too strong'  
[15:27] And gave me some space  
[15:28] I honestly think he would never have bothered me again if I hadn't initiated another conversation

[15:29] You think your crush started from there?

[15:30] In retrospect, yes

[15:30] I'm still confused about the name thing though

[15:31] I told him my name is Pidge

[15:32] That silly old nickname? Why?

[15:32] He saved my number in his phone as something stupid so I thought why not  
[15:33] Also I still wanted to hide behind a bit of anonymity, like you said earlier  
[15:33] Safer that way. I'm not completely stupid

[15:34] I know Katie, but I worry

[15:34] You don't have to

[15:35] So he thinks you're a guy, partly because the name he knows you by is weirdly ambiguous  
[15:36] And you saw him at the cafe and he didn't recognize you but you recognized him?

[15:36] Basically

[15:37] I'm guessing no photos were exchanged then?

[15:37] None of our faces

[15:38] Uh, do I want to know of what?

[15:39] Cats. Paladin and his. And my Spanish study guide  
[15:40] He was really helpful with that

[15:40] When I said get a Spanish tutor that isn't what I meant

[15:41] I know but he was available

[15:42] So what're you going to do?  
[15:42] You going to tell him you're a girl?

[15:43] I don't know  
[15:43] I know it's only been a week but at this point I feel like I'm in too deep  
[15:44] I think I need some time to think about it

[15:45] That sounds like a good idea

[15:46] Thanks Matt. Talking to you really helped

[15:46] Anytime Katie  
[15:47] Just don't let him break your heart, okay?

[15:47] I won't. :)  
[15:48] See you tomorrow!

\---

_[16:06] Pidge??_

[17:10] Sorry  
[17:11] Lance I think I need some space  
[17:11] Maybe I'll text you after the weekend okay?

_[17:12] Oh_  
_[17:13] Ya sure take all the time u need_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or questions? You know what to do :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance catches feelings. Also there's a party and the cosmic coincidences escalate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual:  
> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_  
>  Matt and Hunk are both underlined  
>  **Keith is bolded**

\--- Saturday ---

[09:10] Matt you'd better be so fucking grateful to us for this birthday dinner  
[09:11] If you're not I'm going to steal your fucking boyfriend  
[09:11] And your job  
[09:12] And your entire life  
[09:14] SEE IF I WON'T  
[09:14] People already think we're twins so I could make it convincing  
[09:15] Especially if I stole your glasses off your dead body

[09:30] Please Katie  
[09:31] Maybe if you were six inches taller

\---

_[10:13] Hey Hunk_

[10:14] Hey Lance

_[10:14] Is it weird_

[10:15] Is what weird?  
[10:15] You know I can't help you if you don't explain things to me?

_[10:16] Right I was just hoping youd be a mindreader like Pidge_

[10:16] Pidge is a mindreader?

_[10:17] No but hes tried_

[10:17] Well shoot. I'm listening

_[10:18] Thanks buddy_  
_[10:18] I miss him_

[10:18] Who Pidge?

_[10:20] Ya is that weird??_  
_[10:21] Like i talked to him yesterday_  
_[10:22] Except we didnt really talk much because i had work in the morning_  
_[10:23] And then he didnt reply until i texted again_  
_[10:23] And it was to say that he needed space_  
_[10:24] And MAYBE hed text me after the weekend_  
_[10:24] And its only been a day_  
_[10:25] Or well two days since we didnt have a real conversation yesterday_  
_[10:25] But i miss him??_

[10:26] I don't think there's anything wrong with that  
[10:26] You like him so you want to spend time with him however you can so  
[10:27] Now you can't  
[10:28] Though I will admit it IS kinda weird you've never met

_[10:29] Ya i dont even know what he looks like_

[10:30] Is that important?

_[10:31] I...dont know_

[10:32] Well maybe he misses you too  
[10:32] And if he texts you on Monday or whenever you can ask for a selfie or something

[12:22] Lance?  
[12:22] You okay buddy?

_[12:23] Holy crow i think i have a crush on Pidge_

[12:24] Congrats?  
[12:24] But that's probably inadvisable since you've never even met

_[12:25] Ughhhh and now i gotta go to work on a saturday because i promised to cover a shift for Keith_

[12:26] You guys finally getting along?

_[12:26] Eh_

[12:26] Uh oh that's not a good response  
[12:27] Rendering Lance speechless is never a good sign

_[12:28] ...thanks Hunk_

\---

**[13:30] Should I bring anything?**

[13:31] You can but if you do my mother will kill you

**[13:35] Oh. Never mind then**

\---

[14:32] Hey Matt what's your ETA?  
[14:33] Dad wants to know  
[14:34] ALSO IF YOU'RE DRIVING YOU'D BETTER NOT BE THE ONE REPLYING

[14:34] Hey Katie it's Shiro  
[14:35] We'll be there in 20 minutes

[14:35] You know how I know this is Shiro and not Matt?  
[14:36] Because Matt would never leave a number unspelled  
[14:37] Anyway thanks Shiro :)

[14:37] You're very welcome

[14:38] You're also much nicer to me than he is  
[14:39] And I hope you're prepared for me to kick your butt in Mario Kart :)

[14:40] Good luck :)

\---

_[16:02] Whered u skip off to anyway??_  
_[16:03] Hot date??_

**[16:05] I don't see how that's any of your business**

_[16:05] U dont HAVE to tell me_  
_[16:06] But it WOULD be nice_  
_[16:07] Sate my curiosity, man_  
_[16:07] Im covering ur shift_

**[16:09] Fine. I guess you're on break now?**

_[16:10] U guess right_  
_[16:11] Saturday night shifts are the WORST_

**[16:12] You got that right**  
**[16:12] I'm visiting my friend's family**  
**[16:13] It's her brother's birthday**

_[16:13] No offense_  
_[16:14] But whyd they invite u??_

**[16:14] Somehow you still manage to be offensive**

_[16:15] Its a talent_

******[16:16] I'm invited because her brother is dating my foster brother** ** **

_[16:16] Huh_  
_[16:17] U have a foster brother??_

******[16:17] Yeah so what?** ** **

_[16:18] Nothing_  
_[16:18] Interesting tidbit about u though Keith_  
_[16:19] Anyway im going back to work_  
_[16:20] Enjoy ur party_

******[16:21] Thanks** ** **

\--- 

_[17:30] SHIT HUNK_  
_[17:31] I SHOULDNT BE TEXTING NOW AT WORK BUT_  
_[17:31] I NEED U TO FEED ARIEL_

******[17:35] Who?** ** **

_[17:36] I MEANT TO SEND THAT TO HUNK SORRY KEITH_

******[17:36] ...** ** **

\--- 

_[17:37] HUNK FEED ARIEL_

[17:38] Already done dude

_[17:40] <3_

\--- 

[20:21] So we had fun  
[20:22] And I'm grateful  
[20:22] Does this mean I evade your body-snatching?

[20:23] This time :)  
[20:24] Shiro on the other hand may suffer 

[20:24] I warned you

[20:25] NO YOU DIDN'T  
[20:25] YOU WERE VAGUE  
[20:26] MY LOSS IS YOUR FAULT SINCE YOU DIDN'T PREPARE ME 

[20:27] :)

[20:27] DAMMIT MATT I'M YOUR SISTER 

[20:28] And he's my boyfriend  
[20:28] Besides you can stand to be humbled a bit

[20:29] Wow okay  
[20:29] I'll remember that next time you try to challenge me 

[20:30] I count on it

\--- Sunday --- 

_[23:59] [Sent image]_  
_[00:00] I had a killer evening shift and she won't let me sleep_

[00:01] Well she is a cat  
[00:01] Cats keep weird schedules

_[00:02] Hunk do u think i did anything wrong_

[00:03] You're gonna have to be more specific

_[00:04] With Pidge_  
_[00:04] Do u think i did something wrong with Pidge??_  
_[00:05] Because earlier i think i was asking the wrong questions_  
_[00:05] Instead of asking if it was weird to miss him_  
_[00:06] I shouldve asked if i had done something wrong_  
_[00:06] If it was because of me that he doesnt want to talk to me_

[00:07] Could be. Do you think you did?

_[00:10] I keep going through our conversations_  
_[00:11] And i cant tell_

[00:11] Ask him if he texts you again

_[00:14] If_

[00:14] I know you're feeling kinda miserable right now buddy  
[00:15] But it'll be okay  
[00:15] I promise

_[00:17] I know ur right_  
_[00:18] Well i have another shift tomorrow so id better sleep_  
_[00:18] Night!! Dont stay out too late!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk again. Insecurity all around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway:  
> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_  
>  Matt is underlined  
>  **Keith is bolded**

\-- Sunday ---

[10:05] Hey Matt I think I fucked up  
[10:05] Big time

[10:06] How so?

[10:07] I went to the cafe  
[10:07] And God this is embarrassing to admit

[10:08] You hoped you'd see him?

[10:09] Ugh yes

[10:10] Did you?

[10:20] Ughhhhhhh yes

[10:21] Did you tell him?

[10:21] No  
[10:22] But I don't know what was worse  
[10:22] The fact that I didn't tell him  
[10:23] Or what he said...or didn't say

[10:24] DID HE GUESS??????

[10:25] WHAT NO

[10:25] THEN WHAT HAPPENED KATIE

[10:26] Well when I went last Friday he was the one making the drinks  
[10:27] So I didn't actually come face to face with him  
[10:27] I just saw his nametag and put two-and-two together you know?

[10:28] Not really but anyway

[10:28] Yeah well this time he was the cashier  
[10:29] So we came face to face  
[10:30] Oh my God Matt it was horrible

[10:31] I'm guessing you stammered? Or rambled?   
[10:31] You know you do that a lot when you're nervous

[10:32] WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME

[10:32] Sorry

[10:33] He had on one of those fake customer service smiles  
[10:34] The one you used to complain about wearing when you worked at Target

[10:35] Those were the days

[10:35] But it was still really? Nice?

[10:36] Is that a question?

[10:36] FINE IT WAS NICE  
[10:37] That's not the bad part though  
[10:37] The bad part is what happened before I ordered

[10:38] Oh?

[10:39] He flirted with the girl standing in front of me  
[10:40] She laughed  
[10:40] For all I know he did something cheesy like write his number on her cup

[10:41] You know you're probably jumping to conclusions   
[10:42] But I can understand that that hurt to see

[10:43] Oh I'm not done

[10:44] I'm getting pretty worried Katie

[10:44] Well I half-expected him to flirt with me like he did with her

[10:45] No...

[10:45] He didn't  
[10:46] He took my order with his fake-but-nice customer service smile  
[10:46] He was patient with me when I stammered  
[10:47] I thought of giving my name as Pidge but I didn't  
[10:47] And I HATE how disappointed I am

[10:48] I'm sorry Katie

[10:48] And you know what the worst part about this is Matt?  
[10:49] I want to hate him

[10:49] Why?   
[10:50] It's just a crush!   
[10:50] Either you'll get over it or maybe something will come of it

[10:51] Well it's distracting!  
[10:52] I have shit to do!  
[10:52] I have a Spanish exam tomorrow!  
[10:53] I can't have some flirty asshole on my mind!  
[10:53] Matt I'm GRADUATING EARLY  
[10:54] I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS

[10:54] Okay I see your point   
[10:54] But just...wait till it blows over   
[10:55] Or don't talk to him anymore!

[10:55] That's the stupidest advice you've ever given

[10:56] And why is that, dear sister?

[10:56] Remember before you got with Shiro?  
[10:57] And there were times you didn't talk to him for days?

[10:57] Then maybe you should stop asking me for advice

[10:58] I can't. I need all the options I can get

\---

_[11:30] Well i figure since i accidentally texted u last night u deserve to see this_   
_[11:31] [Image sent]_   
_[11:31] Isnt she the cutest? :3P_

**[11:32] No**   
**[11:32] [Image sent]**

_[11:33] Ok i admit ur cat is cute too_   
_[11:34] But not nearly as cute as my Ariel_

**[11:35] And that's where you're wrong**   
**[11:36] But I'll let Sonic speak for herself**

_[11:36] No, Ariels speaking for herself!!_

_[14:05] Im taking this silence as u forfeiting u know_

\--- Monday ---

[10:11] I'm assuming you're in Spanish now

_[10:12] HOLY CROW PIDGE_   
_[10:13] Fuck hell i actually really missed u??????_   
_[10:13] Are u doing ok??_   
_[10:14] Have u taken ur spanish midterm yet??_

[10:15] No it's in the afternoon  
[10:15] And I'm doing all right  
[10:15] And to answer your question yes I love Star Wars

_[10:16] Wow i cant believe i forgot i asked u that_   
_[10:16] Whos ur favorite character??_   
_[10:17] Wait dont tell me_   
_[10:17] Its a robot_

[10:18] Lmao yeah  
[10:19] R2D2  
[10:19] Who is a droid, not a robot

_[10:19] Wow ur such a geek_

[10:20] Then who's yours?  
[10:20] Is it the stud Han Solo?

_[10:21] Hmm no_   
_[10:21] But he does crack my top 3_

[10:22] Yes Han Solo has appeal it's true

_[10:23] I love noble heroic Luke_

[10:23] HA YOU WOULD

_[10:24] I suppose i should be flattered that u think so_

[10:24] Mmm don't count on it

_[10:25] Ur so hard to please man_   
_[10:25] Its a bit distressing_   
_[10:26] Ull never be satisfied in life if ur like this_

[10:27] Life shouldnt be satisfying

_[10:27] Nothing like a philosophy discussion during spanish_   
_[10:28] Explain_

[10:29] Well life is...tough isn't it?  
[10:30] It's not meant to be easy  
[10:30] Almost every religion that I can think of has a dogma centered around hardship and trials  
[10:31] Even if some people live large because they're born into money  
[10:31] But most of us have to work

_[10:32] Why though??_   
_[10:32] Maybe ur not asking urself why ur working_

[10:33] Well to support my family i guess  
[10:34] Or to make the world a better place

_[10:34] And if ur making the world a better place_   
_[10:35] Wont it become easier for people to achieve some sort of satisfaction??_

[10:35] All right Mick Jagger

_[10:36] HA i see what u did there_   
_[10:37] But anyway doesnt that just mean u should take some fun where u can??_   
_[10:38] Relax and enjoy urself while u can??_   
_[10:38] Work hard yeah but play hard too_

[10:40] I...guess

_[10:41] I mean u cant be working ALL the time right Pidge??_   
_[10:41] Uve watched Star Wars!!_   
_[10:42] So i assume that at some point u sat down_   
_[10:42] Relaxed_   
_[10:43] And enjoyed the show :)_

_[11:01] Pidge??_

[11:02] Oh you might've broken me for a second there

_[11:03] Huh??_

[11:03] It's nothing. Don't worry about it

_[11:04] Ok then!!_   
_[11:05] Hey can i ask u something strange??_

[11:05] We just had a weird philosophical discussion  
[11:06] 'Strange' means something totally different now

_[11:07] True true but i dont want to make u uncomfortable_

[11:07] Oh

_[11:07] Do u mind if i send u a selfie??_

_[14:08] Ok maybe i did break u_

[15:01] Oh sorry I turned my phone off to cram for my Spanish exam  
[15:02] You want to send me a selfie?  
[15:02] Why?

_[15:03] Well i figured one day well meet right??_   
_[15:03] And to arrange that u should probably know what i look like_

[15:04] Do you want me to send you one too?

_[15:05] Only if u want!!_   
_[15:05] No pressure!!_

[15:06] All right  
[15:06] Send yours and I'll maybe send mine tonight

_[15:07] !!_   
_[15:08] That honestly wasnt what i thought ud say_   
_[15:08] [Image sent]_   
_[15:09] Feast ur eyes!!_

[15:11] Nice shirt

_[15:12] Thanks_   
_[15:12] My niece got it for my birthday_

[15:13] Is that Ariel in your lap?

_[15:13] Ya thats my baby_

[15:14] Well I have to go now but I'll talk to you tonight?

_[15:15] Ya i finally have a night off from work so sure!!_

\---

[15:16] Matt I have a problem

[15:17] Boy trouble?.

[15:18] Now I have two problems  
[15:19] And one of them is that you have the audacity to call my first problem 'boy trouble'

[15:20] Is that not what it is though?

[15:20] ...yes  
[15:21] Anyway not the point  
[15:21] He sent me a selfie  
[15:22] And before you ask YES it WAS with my permission

[15:22] Does he expect you to send one now?

[15:23] I told him I might

[15:23] Will you?

[15:24] I kind of want to  
[15:24] But the whole girl thing

[15:25] This could be the perfect opportunity to tell him you know   
[15:26] He probably won't even care

[15:26] I don't want him to treat me differently  
[15:27] For all I know he thinks he's some casanova

[15:27] Katie why didn't you consider this BEFORE?

[15:28] I DID  
[15:28] I JUST DIDN'T EXPLAIN IT OUT LOUD  
[15:29] AND BEFORE YOU SAY IT I DIDN'T EXPLAIN IT OVER TEXT EITHER

[15:29] Then that can help solve your problem   
[15:30] Do you really want a guy that will flirt with anything with a pulse?

[15:31] That's gross

[15:31] It's meant to include all genders okay Katie

[15:32] And all the animal kingdom but whatever

[15:32] Just answer my question

[15:33] Okay no I don't but I don't want a guy anyway?  
[15:33] And I can't just turn off my feelings

[15:34] Fine   
[15:34] But if you do want to send something send something old   
[15:35] You know from when your hair was short

[15:36] You know what, I think I will  
[15:36] Thanks Matt

[15:36] Anytime

\---

[17:01] [Image sent]

_[17:30] Nice glasses_

[17:31] They're my brother's  
[17:32] I stole them because he stole my laptop

_[17:32] Huh disproportionate retribution_   
_[17:33] But u look really young??_   
_[17:34] How old are u??_

[17:40] Oh I'm eighteen!  
[17:41] But that picture is actually from a couple years ago  
[17:41] Yeah I was sixteen in it  
[17:42] It was around the time I started college  
[17:43] Since I finished high school early

_[17:43] Holy crow, what year are u??_

[17:44] I'm a third year but I have senior status  
[17:44] I'm actually graduating this year

_[17:45] Wow u really are a genius_   
_[17:45] And i feel kinda old now??_

[17:47] Why?

_[17:47] Im a third year too_   
_[17:48] Im 20 btw_   
_[17:48] But because of reasons im actually stuck graduating a year late_   
_[17:49] I guess that puts me a whole two years behind u??_

[17:50] Twenty isn't even that much older than me?

_[17:51] Ya i know but_   
_[17:52] I kinda didnt even care that i have to graduate a year late_   
_[17:52] It wasnt a big deal or anything_

[17:53] Oh fuck I'm so sorry  
[17:53] I didn't mean to make you feel bad

_[17:55] I know u didnt but_   
_[17:56] Sorry i shouldnt take this out on u_

[17:57] No it's fine!  
[17:58] Honestly  
[17:58] But what can I do to make you feel better?

_[17:59] Ur gonna laugh_

[18:01] Wait you already have something in mind?

_[18:02] Pidge, dude, im a quick thinker_   
_[18:02] But yes i have something in mind_

[18:03] I hate to ask but can it wait?  
[18:03] I'm about to eat dinner with my parents

_[18:04] Sure no rush_   
_[18:05] Take ur time :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story: I initially had this chapter saved in my drafts but then I deleted it (accidentally-on-purpose) so I have no idea what the initial end note said!! Probably something about trolling for comments, right??
> 
> (Also I finished writing this fic a few days ago and I've already practically forgotten what it's about. wtf)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the first shoe drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual applies:  
> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_  
>  Hunk is underlined  
>  **Keith is bolded**

\--- Monday ---

[17:01] So what did you want to do?

_[17:02] Watch the first Harry Potter movie_

[17:02] Lmao seriously?

_[17:03] I told u ud laugh_

[17:03] Okay I'm game

_[17:04] Really??_

[17:04] Well I prefer the books but if it'll make you feel better

_[17:05] Hold on ill send u the link for rabbit_

\---

[19:45] So I didn't expect you to be so quiet for the entire movie

_[19:46] Pidge please_  
_[19:46] These movies and Star Wars were my life when i was a kid_  
_[19:47] My brother and sisters and i grew up reading the books_  
_[19:47] Which is funny because i HATE reading_

[19:48] Okay I'll remember that

_[19:48] Weird off-topic question_

[19:49] Shoot

_[19:50] Why did u send such an old picture of urself??_

[19:52] That IS weird and off-topic

_[19:52] Im just curious_

[19:53] Well that was a decent picture of me  
[19:54] I'm kinda camera shy to be honest  
[19:54] Also I have yet to master the fine art of the selfie

_[19:55] HA i can teach u_

[19:55] I'm sure  
[19:55] Yours was excellent  
[19:56] Top tier

_[19:56] Cant do much without an excellent subject ;)_

[20:01] No I guess you can't

_[20:02] Pidge do u think im an excellent subject??_

[20:02] For scientific study maybe  
[20:03] For a paper entitled 'Habitual Self-Portraits of Twenty-Year-Old College Students'

_[20:03] Ahahahaha_  
_[20:04] I guess i can take that as a compliment_

[20:04] Anything is a compliment if you think about it hard enough

_[20:05] Ok next question_  
_[20:06] Chamber of secrets??_

[20:06] I thought you'd never ask

\--- Tuesday ---

[23:58] So no beauty sleep tonight?

_[23:58] Huh guess not_  
_[23:59] This was fun though right??_

[00:00] Yeah it was  
[00:01] You're not gonna believe this though

_[00:01] Believe what??_

[00:02] I have a paper due at 8 AM

_[0:02] Pidge u slacker_

[00:03] UGH I KNOW  
[00:03] I BLAME YOU

_[00:03] Im ok with that_

[00:04] What not even gonna defend yourself?

_[00:04] Hey i managed to tear the great Pidge_  
_[00:05] Resident Nerd and Child Prodigy_  
_[00:05] Away from his homework??_  
_[00:06] Thats an accomplishment_

[00:08] Wow  
[00:08] Anyway I'm ignoring you now

_[00:09] Rude but i guess i can live with that_  
_[00:10] Damn though_  
_[00:11] Im too wired to sleep_  
_[00:11] And i havent even had caffeine since before spanish!!_  
_[00:12] Maybe Hunk will talk to me_

\---

[00:13] The walls in our apartment are thin dude  
[00:13] Can you put your phone on silent if you're gonna text your boyfriend all night?

_[00:14] Pidge isnt my boyfriend_  
_[00:15] Also hes ditching me for homework_

[00:16] You want him to be though

_[00:16] Ya..._  
_[00:17] You think he's into dudes?_

[00:17] You said you sent him a selfie right?  
[00:17] Did he comment on it?

_[00:19] [Image sent]_  
_[00:19] [Image sent]_  
_[00:20] That answer ur question??_

[00:21] Wow he's not making this easy on you

_[00:22] No but i guess thats okay_  
_[00:23] Hes like genius prodigy kid_  
_[00:23] Only 18 but hes graduating this year_  
_[00:24] THIS YEAR Hunk_  
_[00:25] So he probably doesnt even have time for dating_

[00:25] He has plenty of time to text you though  
[00:26] Apparently

_[00:26] I guess_  
_[00:27] I think ill keep my options open though_

[00:28] Lance

_[00:28] I can HEAR ur voice in my head when u say it like that Hunk_  
_[00:29] I know i sound like a dick when i say stuff like that though_

[00:30] Well I'm glad you're at least over Allura

_[00:30] Ya me too_  
_[00:31] To be honest though im not even sure i was ever really into her??_

[00:32] I believe it

_[00:33] I mean shes beautiful and brilliant so i think i just got dazzled_

[00:34] It happens man

_[00:35] Anyway u ever gonna ask Shay out_

[00:35] NOPE

_[00:36] Huuuuuuuunk_

[00:36] I REFUSE TO DISCUSS THIS

_[00:36] WHY NOT_

[00:38] GO TO SLEEP LANCE

_[00:40] NO_

\---

_[01:01] So Pidge_  
_[01:02] Which cat is cuter_  
_[01:02] [Image sent]_  
_[01:03] [Image sent]_

[01:14] [Image sent]  
[01:15] Paladin still puts both of them to shame

_[01:16] That wasnt the question Pidge_  
_[01:17] Look at them again_

[01:17] Uhhhh the calico?

_[01:18] WRONG_  
_[01:18] Ariel is cuter_

[01:19] Did you get another cat?

_[01:19] No. The calico is my coworkers_  
_[01:20] Hes trying to convince me that his cat is cuter_  
_[01:20] Shes not_

[01:21] No she kinda is  
[01:21] Look at those cute wittle white paws

_[01:22] How can u side against me??_  
_[01:22] Im ur friend!!_  
_[01:22] U dont even know my coworker!!_

[01:31] Actually I think I do

[02:05] Lance?

[02:32] Huh I guess you finally fell asleep...

\---

_[09:10] So did u finish ur paper on time?_

[09:11] Yes  
[09:11] I'm dead on my feet but yes

_[09:12] Im sure its ur best work_

[09:26] I bought coffee  
[09:27] I still feel like shit

_[09:28] Should go to Ctrl+C_  
_[09:28] Maybe ull run into me ;)_

[09:30] Don't have the time to go to downtown  
[09:30] Why? Are you working now?

_[09:31] Shift starts at 10_  
_[09:32] Oh ya i meant to ask_  
_[09:32] U know 1 of my coworkers??_

[09:33] Oh I did say that didn't I  
[09:34] Yeah I might  
[09:34] That photo of the calico cat you sent?  
[09:35] I already had that exact same photo on my phone

_[09:35] No way!!_  
_[09:36] U know Keith??_

[09:37] Yeah we're friends

_[09:38] Since when??_

[09:39] Since...a while?  
[09:39] Why?

_[09:40] No reason._  
_[09:41] I'm just surprised_

\---

_[09:45] Keith do u know someone named Pidge??_

**[09:51] Yes. Why?**

_[09:52] How do you know him??_

**[09:53] High school i guess**  
**[09:53] And my foster brother is dating her brother**

_[09:54] HER brother??_

**[09:55] Yeah?**

_[09:55] Are we talking about the same Pidge??_

**[09:56] It's not a very common nickname man**

_[09:57] Is ur foster brother by chance_  
_[09:58] An astronaut??_

**[10:00] Yeah**

_[10:01] With a fluffy black maine coon named Paladin??_

**[10:01] Okay how do you know so much about my brother??**

_[10:02] Holy fuck i dont have the mental capacity to work right now_

**[10:02] What are you even talking about?!?!?!?!**

**[11:00] Lance?**

\---

_[15:05] Hunk ur not gonna believe this_  
_[15:06] Also ur probably gonna laugh at me_

_[15:30] Never mind ur in class so ill just rant and u can reply when ur done since i know ur a good student who turns his phone off during class_  
_[15:31] Anyway turns out Pidge is a girl_  
_[15:31] Weird right??_  
_[15:32] I mean he_  
_[15:32] Uh SHE never corrected me when i referred to her as 'him'_  
_[15:33] Why not??_  
_[15:34] And like that picture of her she sent me??_  
_[15:34] I guess it WAS pretty ambiguous_  
_[15:35] Damn i hope i never offended her_

[16:00] She'll forgive you dude  
[16:01] I'm guessing you're worried that she won't forgive you?

_[16:02] Ugh u guess right_  
_[16:03] I mean what if she never bothered to correct me because i made her feel uncomfortable in some way_  
_[16:03] Like what if_

[16:04] You won't know till you ask

_[16:04] Whyre u always right Hunk_  
_[16:05] Who did u kill to always be right_

[16:05] I'm not telling you that

_[16:06] Thats just creepy man_  
_[16:07] Anyway how do i even bring it up_  
_[16:07] I cant just say hey man i mean dude i mean girl_  
_[16:08] By the way my coworker let slip ur a girl!!_

[16:08] Yeah don't do that  
[16:08] But there's another question you haven't asked yourself yet  
[16:09] You still have that crush?

_[16:11] Oh ya its still there_  
_[16:12] Strong as ever_  
_[16:12] Is that a good or a bad thing??_

[16:13] It's probably just...a thing

_[16:14] Great_

[16:15] You offended she didn't tell you?

_[16:15] Maybe a little_  
_[16:16] But its whatever_

\---

**[17:11] You know Lance?**

[17:13] Yes...  
[17:14] Why?

**[17:14] He asked about you today**  
**[17:15] It was pretty weird**  
**[17:15] He knew stuff about Shiro too**  
**[17:16] Are you friends with him?**

[17:17] Sort of

**[17:18] What do you mean?**

[17:19] We've never met  
[17:20] Well I mean I guess we sort of have  
[17:21] But he didn't know it because at the time neither of us knew what the other looked like but I knew it was him because I knew he worked at Ctrl+C and I saw his nametag and realized it was him  
[17:22] But I didn't introduce myself because he thinks I'm a guy  
[17:22] And listen Keith

**[17:23] I'm listening?**

[17:25] We're just friends I didn't MEAN to develop a crush on him it just sort of happened  
[17:26] And that's fine I'm fine I don't have time for this  
[17:27] But I can tell he's a flirt

**[17:27] That's a bit of an understatement**

[17:28] And I don't know how to feel about that  
[17:29] Should I feel relieved that he didn't try to flirt with me?  
[17:29] Or disappointed?  
[17:30] Because I think I feel both

**[17:31] I'm not sure what you want from me?**

[17:32] A sympathetic ear...or eyes I guess  
[17:33] Thanks

**[17:34] Anytime**  
**[17:35] He and I didn't get along at first but**  
**[17:35] He's not bad**  
**[17:36] His first impression could use some work though**

[17:40] HA you've got that right

\---

_[18:30] U wanna watch prisoner of azkaban tonight??_  
_[18:30] Or do u have another paper??_

[19:01] Sure I'll watch  
[19:02] I probably won't pay much attention

_[19:03] Thats fine_  
_[19:03] Im in it more for the company :)_  
_[19:04] At this point i can probably recite the whole movie anyway_

[19:05] Lmao you watched them that much as a kid?

_[19:06] I had to share them with my nieces and nephew man_  
_[19:06] I mean_  
_[19:07] So_  
_[10:07] Pidge_  
_[19:08] I have a question_

[19:09] And I might have an answer?

_[19:10] I cant think of a nice way to say it though_

[19:11] Spit it out  
[19:11] I can handle it

_[19:12] Ur a girl??_

_[20:40] Pidge??_

_[20:52] Look Pidge if u are it doesnt change anything_  
_[20:53] Were still friends!!_  
_[20:53] And i dont even mind that u didnt tell me!!_  
_[20:54] Seriously!!_

[21:03] I think you mean 'siriusly'

_[21:03] PIDGE_  
_[21:04] I thought i broke u_

[21:05] Nope program's still running how it should  
[21:05] But yeah I'm a girl  
[21:06] And in case you're wondering I didn't tell you because  
[21:06] I don't know  
[21:07] I guess you assuming I was a guy didn't really bother me?

_[21:07] Really??_

[21:08] Well maybe a little  
[21:09] But honestly the things that DID bother me aren't that important

_[21:10] I didnt make u uncomfortable did i??_

[21:10] Not in the way you probably think

_[21:11] Then in what way??_

[21:11] I don't want to talk about it

_[21:12] U sure??_

[21:12] Yeah  
[21:13] Now let's watch Harry Potter

_[21:13] Ya!!_

\---

_[22:32] U still want to meet sometime though??_

_[22:45] Pidge??_

_[22:51] Huh guess u fell asleep_  
_[22:51] In the middle of the movie_  
_[22:52] GOOD. U probably dont sleep enough u know_  
_[22:52] Good night <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I've never used rabb.it and I only did very minimal research for this bit. Including googling how long each Harry Potter movie lmao
> 
> (It's been so long since I've watched them)
> 
> Also I hope I did Pidge's 'coming out' (sort of) in an okay way?? I'm open to polite criticism if necessary


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and the college AU intensifies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably know the drill by now but:  
> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_  
>  Matt and Hunk are both underlined  
>  **Keith is bolded**

\--- Wednesday ---

[09:03] You'll never believe what happened  
[09:03] My boss asked when you'd graduate  
[09:04] And if you wanted a job at the Garrison  
[09:05] And he doesn't joke so he was being completely serious  
[09:06] Imagine it, right?  
[09:06] You, me, and Dad could conquer the Garrison!  
[09:07] Change its name to Galaxy Holt instead

[10:10] I told Takashi and he joked that when we get married and if he took my name  
[10:11] That's like a whole other Holt

[10:15] Did you really just say what I think you said?

[10:16] [Image sent]

[10:17] What the hell Matt  
[10:17] Was that whole spiel just a premise to 'my boyfriend proposed to me'

[10:18] I was being genuine!

[10:19] Lmao I don't know if I can trust you after this  
[10:20] Also Mom's gonna kill you if you don't tell her  
[10:20] And don't make Shiro take your name  
[10:21] His last name's already too cool

[10:24] Yeah you're right  
[10:24] BUT GALAXY HOLT KATIE

[10:25] Matt I love you and Dad with all my heart  
[10:26] But I don't want to talk unless you have a REAL job offer  
[10:26] Don't get my hopes up man

[10:28] Speaking of hopes  
[10:29] Anything new in boy trouble land?

[10:33] I told you to stop calling it that  
[10:34] But he knows I'm a girl now  
[10:34] I don't know if that really changes anything though  
[10:35] So far so good

[10:36] That's good then?

[10:37] Well

[10:37] Uh oh

[10:38] He sent me <3

[10:38] So?

[10:39] Matt  
[10:40] That's a heart Matt

[10:41] Katie  
[10:41] My dear darling sister  
[10:42] Have you ever considered that he might like you too?

[10:43] No and I don't want to

[10:43] Maybe you should?

[10:44] NOPE  
[10:45] I refuse to consider it

[10:45] How come?

[10:46] I'm graduating in the spring  
[10:47] And I have a full course load every quarter until then  
[10:47] I like spending what little free time I have reading

[10:48] And texting the lucky man who's somehow managed to capture your attention?

[10:49] Anyway  
[10:49] shouldn't you be at work?

[10:50] Changing the subject I see  
[10:51] And oh I am

[10:51] You can't offer me a job if you get fired for texting on the job

[10:52] It's a slow day!  
[10:52] I wanted to catch up on the gossip

[10:53] Yeah whatever but  
[10:53] I have class

[10:53] Okay go!  
[10:54] Be great!

[10:55] :)

\---

_[11:03] Which is a better angle??_  
_[11:04] [Image sent]_  
_[11:04] [Image sent]_

[12:06] Both are good?  
[12:07] Cats are always cute

_[12:07] True true_  
_[12:08] But i need to send one to my sister_  
_[12:08] Im trying to entice her into visiting me_  
_[12:09] Her daughter loves cats so im hoping this will help_

[12:10] She doesn't have a cat?

_[12:11] Nah her husbands allergic_

[12:11] Poor guy

_[12:12] I KNOW RIGHT_  
_[12:13] For me that wouldve been a deal breaker_

[12:13] Lmao really?

_[12:14] Ha ok maybe not really_  
_[12:15] U allergic to anything?_

[12:15] What, afraid you're in too deep?

_[12:16] NO_  
_[12:17] Im just curious dude_

[12:18] I'm allergic to pollen

_[12:18] U and half the world_

[12:19] I guess  
[12:20] Still sucks because my parents were really into hiking when I was younger  
[12:20] National parks and all that

_[12:22] Got any pics??_

[12:23] None that are accessible at the moment

_[12:24] Facebook??_

[12:24] Don't have one

_[12:25] What really??_

[12:25] Yeah the only thing id use social media for is like memes and geeky stuff  
[12:26] Comic books and video games and books in general

_[12:27] Wow_

[12:28] Well I also have a LinkedIn account

_[12:29] Ha even i dont have 1 of those yet_

[12:30] You should probably get one for post-grad

_[12:31] I know ur right_  
_[12:31] Hunk keeps trying to make me get 1_  
_[12:32] Ill probably make 1 over break or something_  
_[12:33] Right now im dying because of midterms though_  
_[12:34] I have a paper due for history on friday_  
_[12:35] Spanish homework_  
_[12:35] Which is easy at least but u know it still takes time_  
_[12:36] And a thermo midterm tomorrow_

[12:37] I underestimated you

_[12:30] What do u mean??_

[12:31] Well I guess I never really thought you worked hard  
[12:31] I'm not sure what gave me that impression

_[12:32] U told me i slept too much_  
_[12:33] And texted too much in class_

[12:34] Oh right  
[12:34] Anyway I'm sorry  
[12:35] That was kind of mean of me

_[12:36] Its nothing!!_  
_[12:37] I know i kinda give off that impression sometimes_  
_[12:37] But i know im working hard and thats what matters_  
_[12:38] Hunks words not mine :)_

[12:39] Hunk sounds like a good friend

_[12:40] He is!!_  
_[12:40] I hope u meet him someday!!_  
_[12:41] After u meet me of course_

[12:42] Lmao of course

\---

[16:07] Which photo of Ariel did u end up sending?

_[16:08] The 1 where shes on her back with her little tongue sticking out :3P_

[16:09] Too cute

\---

_[17:03] Hey Hunk can u help me_

[17:04] You need me to explain enthalpy AGAIN?

_[17:05] No not that_  
_[17:05] I need u to explain the 2nd law again_  
_[17:06] Kelvin statement_  
_[17:06] And also carnot efficiency and why its bs_  
_[17:10] Hunk??_

[17:12] Hold on I'm coming

\---

[17:16] Hey Keith are you at work now?

**[17:18] No**

[17:19] Cool  
[17:19] Anyway did you hear from Shiro?

**[17:20] That he and Matt got engaged?**

[17:21] Yeah!  
[17:22] Anyway you don't work this weekend do you?

**[17:23] I don't think so**  
**[17:23] Party already?**

[17:24] My mom works fast  
[17:24] But anyway I'm glad  
[17:25] Does Lance by chance work this weekend?

**[17:26] No idea**  
**[17:26] You could ask him that yourself?**

\---

[17:30] Hey Lance do you work this weekend?

_[18:04] I do on Sunday_  
_[18:05] Why??_  
_[18:05] U wanna come by and see me???????_

[18:06] No  
[18:07] I actually might have something better in mind

_[18:08] Oooh what??_  
_[18:09] Hey Pidge this is Hunk_  
_[18:10] Lance's friend Hunk_  
_[18:10] I stole his phone because he's SUPPOSED to be studying for a midterm_

[18:11] Oh sure sorry  
[18:11] I'll leave you to it

\--- Thursday ---

[11:21] Hey Lance  
[11:22] This is kinda weird to ask but  
[11:22] My family's having an informal engagement party for my brother this weekend  
[11:23] And I was wondering if you wanted to come?

[12:05] No pressure or anything though!  
[12:06] I mean we haven't even met right  
[12:06] Lmao

_[13:07] Sorry I was taking a midterm_

[13:08] What class?

_[13:08] Guess_

[13:09] Thermodynamics?

_[13:10] Unfortunately_  
_[13:10] I think i might have a headache_  
_[13:11] And if i hear anything about carnot engines or pv diagrams in the next 24 hours i might explode_

[13:12] Carnot engines  
[13:12] PV diagrams

_[13:14] PIDGE_

[13:15] Entropy enthalpy  
[13:15] PV = nRT

_[13:16] Ok now thats not bad because that equation is stupid easy_  
_[13:17] UNTIL ITS NOT_  
_[13:17] WHATS THE POINT PIDGE_  
_[13:18] WHATS THE POINT OF THE IDEAL GAS LAW WHEN IT DOESNT WORK 167% OF THE TIME_

[13:19] I'm sorry that it's a useful approximation?

_[13:20] UR DARN RIGHT UR SORRY_  
_[13:21] Anyway whats this about a party??_  
_[13:21] Sorry i had to get that outta my system_  
_[13:22] And Hunks already heard it before_

[13:23] Second choice again

_[13:24] Look man girl person_

[13:24] LMAO

_[13:24] Hunk was right there suffering with me_  
_[13:25] Except knowing him he was probably enjoying himself_

[13:25] He stole your phone last night?

_[13:26] Ya and didnt give it back till after the exam_  
_[13:26] Very rude_  
_[13:27] I had to apologize to my mom for not calling her_

[13:28] You call her every night?

_[13:29] I try to_  
_[13:30] Im the baby of the family u see_

[13:31] Wow me too

_[13:31] Really??_

[13:32] Yeah I have my older brother  
[13:32] And we have a pretty big age difference between us  
[13:33] How many siblings do you have?

_[13:34] 3 sisters and a brother_  
_[13:35] My oldest sister is like 17 years older than me_

[13:35] Wow

_[13:36] Well shes sorta like another mother to me_  
_[13:37] And her kids are almost like little siblings to me too_

[13:38] That's cute  
[13:38] Do you like having a big family?

_[13:39] Usually!!_  
_[13:40] Except its loud and i used to feel like i had to fight for attention_  
_[13:40] Especially when everyone was around for like christmas and stuff_

[13:41] You seem like you like it loud

_[13:41] I guess but also quiet is nice sometimes_  
_[13:42] U know??_  
_[13:42] Whats it like only having one brother??_

[13:43] We fought a lot when we were younger  
[13:44] But he's my best friend now

_[13:44] Thats great!!_

_[14:04] Also to answer ur question_  
_[14:04] I would love to come to ur brothers engagement party :)_  
_[14:05] Think we should meet before that though??_

_[14:59] Pidge??_

\---

[15:31] I invited him

[15:35] Invited who?

[15:36] Invited Lance  
[15:37] To the party  
[15:37] Which I might add is unfair of you to get two in two weekends

[15:38] My twenty-sixth birthday was its own milestone thank you very much  
[15:39] Who's Lance?

[15:39] You know

[15:40] Oh your boyfriend!

[15:41] Not my boyfriend  
[15:42] Just a friend I happen to have a crush on  
[15:42] [Image sent]  
[15:43] But what do you think?

[15:43] Maybe you're being a bit hasty  
[15:44] But you should meet him before yes  
[15:45] Make it a public place though!

[15:45] I know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like four and a half years since I took thermodynamics so I pulled what I could remember from my thermo midterm right out of my brain; also Lance's bitching about the ideal gas law?? I've said all that before too  
> (Pidge's right though; it IS a useful approximation)
> 
> Anyway that was an unnecessary tangent. And we're close to the end!! Any and all comments are appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how it is but:  
> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_

\--- Thursday ---

[15:59] I can meet you tomorrow afternoon  
[15:59] If you want

_[16:05] !!_  
_[16:06] Wait really??_

[16:07] Yeah  
[16:07] Do you have work?

_[16:08] Wait ya actually :/_  
_[16:09] BUT u can come by_  
_[16:10] Ill buy u a coffee ;)_

[16:15] Okay

_[16:16] AHHHHHHHH REALLY?????_

[16:17] YES REALLY

_[16:19] Anyway my shift tomorrow is from 12 to 5_  
_[16:20] So come anytime during that_  
_[16:20] Oh btw what DO u look like??_  
_[16:21] The only photo u ever sent me was old_

[16:30] [Image sent]

_[16:31] Is that a slytherin sweater??_

[16:32] Lmao yeah  
[16:32] From my brother on my last birthday

_[16:33] Very cute_  
_[16:34] Wait ur hair is much longer now??_

[16:34] Yeah I cut it after graduating high school  
[16:35] Fresh start and all that

_[16:36] Makes sense_  
_[16:37] Also u look a little familiar??_  
_[16:37] Have i seen u before??_

[16:40] Maybe??????  
[16:41] Maybe on campus in passing  
[16:41] Or at the cafe since you work there  
[16:42] I don't know!

_[16:43] Are u ok??_  
_[16:44] U seem a bit agitated now_  
_[16:44] If u dont want to meet yet no pressure or anything_

[16:46] No it's fine I'm fine

_[16:47] U sure??_

[16:48] Yeah  
[16:49] Do you want to rabbit Goblet of Fire since we didn't watch anything yesterday?

_[16:50] Oh ya!!_  
_[16:51] U fell asleep when we were watching prisoner of azkaban_

[16:52] Yeah I was tired  
[16:53] And it's not my favorite

_[16:53] No way!!_  
_[16:53] But Sirius Black!!_  
_[16:54] Which ones ur favorite then??_

[16:55] For the books it actually is Prisoner  
[16:56] It's Goblet for the movies

_[16:57] Really??_  
_[16:57] Because im still kinda mad they cut out all of the quidditch world cup_

[16:58] LMAO REMEMBER WHEN WE FIRST STARTED TALKING

_[16:59] Sure??_  
_[17:00] What specifically??_

[17:01] So in high school were you a jock or a nerd?

_[17:02] ...both_

[17:03] How'd you manage that?

_[17:04] I was openly a jock but secretly a nerd_  
_[17:05] Also it helped i was friends with nerds_  
_[17:05] Like Hunk_

[17:06] You played sports?

_[17:07] Ya_  
_[17:08] Swimming mostly_  
_[17:08] And soccer_

[17:09] Not since high school though?

_[17:10] Well thats the thing_  
_[17:11] I got a swimming scholarship to the galaxy garrisons university_  
_[17:11] But then i got a shoulder injury_  
_[17:12] And my grades werent good enough to get in just based on those_  
_[17:12] So here i am at my backup school_  
_[17:13] Not that im complaining_  
_[17:13] Im glad im here_

[17:14] That's good then  
[17:15] My dad wanted me to go there too actually

_[17:15] Why didnt u??_  
_[17:16] Ur smart_

[17:16] Well I got in  
[17:17] But I kinda wanted to do my own thing  
[17:17] My dad and my brother both went there and work there  
[17:18] And also if I had I would've had to live there?  
[17:18] And I wanted to stay with my family  
[17:19] And our school's still great you know :)  
[17:20] But I still do want to work there after I graduate

_[17:21] Im not gonna lie_  
_[17:21] But im kinda jealous of u now_

[17:22] Eh sorry

_[17:22] No no thats ok_  
_[17:23] Jealousy is definitely 1 of my worst qualities_  
_[17:23] My only bad one really_

[17:24] Lmao  
[17:25] Lying

_[17:25] ILL HAVE U KNOW THE GOOD OUTWEIGHS THE BAD_

[17:26] Of course it does  
[17:26] Otherwise I wouldn't bother talking to you

_[17:28] :)_

[17:29] I don't like the look of that smiley

_[17:29] So tell me Pidge_  
_[17:30] Why DO u keep talking to me??_  
_[17:30] My devilish good looks??_  
_[17:31] The charm oozing from my texts??_  
_[17:31] Or is it the cat pics??_

[17:32] Lmao the cat pics obviously

_[17:32] No now UR lying_

[17:33] Okay fine  
[17:33] I like talking to you  
[17:34] You're like a breath of fresh air  
[17:35] Everyone I'm around on a regular basis wants to talk about school or the future  
[17:35] Especially since I'm graduating early  
[17:36] And sometimes that really stresses me out?  
[17:37] Even though I mostly know what I want to do and how to do it I still freak out about it sometimes  
[17:38] So you're a good distraction  
[17:39] You're kind and funny and you can pull me out of my own head  
[17:40] Almost more effectively than my brother, my best friend, can  
[17:41] So that's why I like talking to you  
[17:45] Lance?  
[17:45] Did I break you?

_[17:50] I think so_  
_[17:51] No no im good_  
_[17:51] Im just really??_  
_[17:52] Floored honestly_  
_[17:52] Holy crow_

[17:53] Why do you say that by the way?  
[17:54] 'Holy crow'

_[17:55] Oh well i swear normally usually_  
_[17:56] But i try to censor myself around my nieces and nephew_  
_[17:57] Because small children_  
_[17:57] Then again my nephew is already 15..._  
_[17:58] He probably swears worse than i ever have_

[17:59] Lmao embarrassing

_[18:01] Look the stories i can tell about him_  
_[18:01] Are SO BAD_  
_[18:02] If my sister knew even half of them shed kill him_  
_[18:02] And me too for not telling her_

_[18:33] Pidge??_

[19:01] Dinner

_[19:02] What was on the menu??_

[19:02] Lasagna

_[19:03] Fancy_

[19:03] Sure  
[19:04] Anyway you ready to rabbit?  
[19:04] I'm ready to rabbit!

_[19:05] Hold on i wanna make popcorn_  
_[19:09] Ok im ready sending the link_

\---

_[20:10] So like i know we dont usually text while watching but_  
_[20:11] Somethings bothering me_

[20:11] Yeah?

_[20:12] U said Goblets ur favorite movie right??_

[20:13] Yeah

_[20:13] Why??_

[20:14] Why not?  
[20:14] Neat action scenes  
[20:15] Pretty decent adaptation considering it's from a stupidly big book  
[20:16] The only thing that I DON'T like though is that Beauxbatons is a girls' school now  
[20:16] Also I get to see the Yule Ball drama unfold on a screen and that's always fun

_[20:17] Hahaha i never wouldve pegged u for a romantic type_

[20:18] I can be persuaded  
[20:18] Besides I can relate to Hermione

_[20:19] Because ur both smart??_

[20:20] Sure but that's an oversimplification  
[20:20] Her drive mostly  
[20:21] Somehow being stuck with mostly guys for friends and putting up with their BS  
[20:22] Following the rules until they're proven stupid  
[20:22] Also brainwashing her parents to keep them safe?  
[20:23] That's heartbreaking  
[20:23] Could I do that?  
[20:24] I don't think I could

_[20:25] Huh_  
_[20:25] Ive never thought of it that way before_

[20:26] Who's your favorite then?

_[20:27] Harry Potter obviously_  
_[20:27] I have a soft spot for Neville though_

[20:28] I would've pegged you as a Ron fan

_[20:29] WHAT WHY_

[20:30] He's just like you!

_[20:31] WHAT NO_

[20:31] HE IS HE'S JUST LIKE YOU  
[20:32] FACE IT LANCE  
[20:32] YOU'RE RON AND RON IS YOU

_[20:35] Fuck ur right_  
_[20:35] Why are u always right??_

[20:36] :)

_[20:37] I work much harder academically than he does though_

[20:38] That's very true

_[20:38] Still_  
_[20:39] I feel like i just had an introspective moment_  
_[20:39] Thanks to a stupid movie_

[20:40] This movie's not stupid

_[20:41] Ok ur right_

[20:41] And art is SUPPOSED to make you think  
[20:42] What is the meaning of life?  
[20:42] Why am I here?  
[20:43] Am I wasting my time or is there a purpose behind this?

_[20:44] A little existential tonight arent we_

[20:45] Just shut up and watch the movie

_[20:45] U WERE THE ONE MUSING ON LIFE_

\---

[21:59] I remember this movie being better  
[22:00] I mean what the fuck  
[22:01] How do they not actually TALK to Barty Jr?  
[22:01] No questions for him?  
[22:02] Did they just happen off-screen?  
[22:02] I call BS

_[22:03] Not ur favorite anymore??_

[22:04] You're damn right it's not  
[22:04] Also Ron's a twat

_[22:05] PIDGE_  
_[22:06] LANGUAGE_

[22:06] Lmao all right Uncle Lance  
[22:07] Okay just saying this right now  
[22:07] You have Ron's good qualities mostly  
[22:08] But you also have some of the bad

_[22:09] Oh ho ho like what??_

[22:10] Jealousy

_[22:11] Ok u got me there_  
_[22:12] What else??_  
_[22:12] Also why are we roasting Lance??_

[22:13] I buttered you up earlier  
[22:14] I need to maintain the universe's equilibrium

_[22:15] HEY NO THERMO TALK FROM U_

[22:16] Equilibrium?  
[22:16] Lmao anyway  
[22:17] Actually I guess that's mostly it  
[22:18] Except for  
[22:19] ...never mind

_[22:19] WHAT WAIT NO TELL ME_

[22:20] No

_[22:20] NO I NEED TO KNOW_  
_[22:21] How else can i improve as a human being if u dont tell me??_

[22:22] No

_[22:23] PIDGE_

[22:23] Nope

_[22:24] COME ON_

[22:25] I'm going to ignore you now

_[22:26] NO DONT LEAVE ME_  
_[22:27] Fine ill leave it alone_  
_[22:36] Pidge??_

_[23:01] Did i cross a boundary??_  
_[23:02] 1 i didnt even know was there??_  
_[23:02] Because thats a little unfair dude_

_[23:56] Also are we still meeting tomorrow because i_  
_[23:56] Would really like that_

[23:59] Count on it

_[00:00] <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Romione was my first otp, from like age 8 (or was I 9??)
> 
> Am I laying it on too thick with the Harry Potter references?? Because they don't end here lmao


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a bit late today. This is actually my favorite chapter. ~~can I say that if it's my fic~~
> 
> The drill. You know it:  
> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_  
>  Matt and Hunk are both underlined  
>  **Keith is bolded**

\--- Friday ---

_[09:12] Hunk buddy_  
_[09:13] Im so flipping nervous_  
_[09:13] I barely slept last night_  
_[09:14] I cant eat_  
_[09:15] Even pancakes taste like chalk_  
_[09:16] Wait is this how u feel all the time_  
_[09:16] U HAVE MY SYMPATHY_

[10:04] Why? I thought you finished your paper  
[10:05] Oh yeah you're meeting Pidge today  
[10:05] It'll be fine!  
[10:06] You'll be fine!  
[10:07] Also that was mean...

_[10:09] I cant hear u behind the sound of my pounding heart man_

\---

[10:33] Matt  
[10:34] What did you wear on your first date with Shiro?

[11:01] MATT THIS IS IMPORTANT

[12:03] TAKE A BREAK MATT

[12:04] All right I'm on my lunch break now  
[12:05] Would you please calm down?

[12:05] No can do Matt

[12:06] Also I don't remember

[12:06] Do you have pictures?

[12:07] None easily accessible

[12:07] That's unhelpful  
[12:08] You have failed me

[12:09] You meeting Lance today?  
[12:10] Because if you are I never thought I'd see the day where you dressed to impress a guy

[12:10] Yes  
[12:11] Well I guess it's not a date  
[12:11] We probably won't even have much chance to talk  
[12:12] He's working so I'll pop in  
[12:12] Say hi  
[12:13] We recognize each other from pictures  
[12:13] Easy peasy  
[12:14] But fuck I feel queasy

[12:15] LOL nice rhyme

[12:16] ...

[12:16] It'll be fine!  
[12:17] He's probably looking forward to meeting you just as much  
[12:17] Also what happened to 'I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DATE'?

[12:18] Oh her?  
[12:18] She died  
[12:19] Miserably

[12:20] So you'd date him if you had that option?

[12:21] I am going to cautiously say yes  
[12:21] Yes I would  
[12:22] That was surprisingly easy to admit

[12:23] Well be careful okay?  
[12:24] And don't overthink your clothes  
[12:24] Just wear the sort of stuff you usually wear

[12:25] Baggy sweater and jeans?

[12:25] You rock them sister

[12:26] Lmao

\---

_[13:01] Hey Keith ur working tonight right??_

**[13:10] Yeah?**

_[13:11] Can u do me a huge favor??_  
_[13:11] I swear ill make it up to u_  
_[13:12] Ill even say ur cat is cuter than mine_  
_[13:13] Or like ill catsit for u next time u go to an emo music concert_

**[13:14] You're not doing a good job of convincing me dude**

_[13:15] Right right_  
_[13:16] Can u come a couple hours ahead of ur shift??_  
_[13:16] Like at 3??_  
_[13:17] And cover for me??_

**[13:18] I guess**  
**[13:18] Why?**

_[13:19] Im meeting someone and id like to give her my full attention_

**[13:20] Pidge?**

_[13:21] Howd u know??_

**[13:21] It's kind of obvious**  
**[13:22] But sure I'll cover the end of your shift**  
**[13:22] Even if it is last minute**

_[13:23] THANKS SO MUCH DUDE_  
_[13:24] I PROMISE ILL MAKE IT UP TO U_

\---

_[13:30] Ok u havent shown up yet so thats good_  
_[13:31] Wait not that im not looking forward to seeing u!!_  
_[13:31] But i got Keith to cover the end of my shift so_  
_[13:32] If u have time im finishing at 3 and we can actually do something??_

[14:01] That sounds great  
[14:02] See you in an hour?

_[14:05] Ya :)_

\---

_[15:10] Hunk she drinks her coffee black_  
_[15:10] Fuck who does that??_  
_[15:11] I mean with like half a sugar packet but like_  
_[15:11] HOW_  
_[15:12] And she says its NOT THAT BAD_  
_[15:12] And ok Ctrl+Cs coffee is pretty good_  
_[15:13] But not THAT good_  
_[15:14] Also shes really pretty??_  
_[15:14] And so short??_  
_[15:15] Like really short??_  
_[15:15] Like so short i can probably tuck her head under my chin like_  
_[15:16] HUNK I THINK IM IN LOVE_

[15:17] Then stop texting me and pay attention to her

\---

[15:20] He put so much creamer in his coffee it's almost white  
[15:21] Who does that?????  
[15:21] It's barely coffee it looks like milk now!  
[15:22] And three sugars?  
[15:22] Why didn't he just get a latte?  
[15:23] What's the POINT of coffee if you're just gonna mask the taste?  
[15:24] Also he's really tall?  
[15:24] Not as tall as Shiro though  
[15:25] (Because no one's as tall as Shiro probably)  
[15:26] But like tall enough I can bury my face in his chest?  
[15:27] It's a very nice chest  
[15:28] Fuck I can't believe I said that  
[15:28] ABORT MISSION

[15:30] How about you pay attention to your tall milky coffee-loving boyfriend now then?

\---

_[17:02] I concede defeat_  
_[17:03] Your cat is cuter than mine_  
_[17:03] But I have something better_  
_[17:04] [Image sent]_

**[17:04] My foster brother's cat?**  
**[17:05] True Paladin is the most beautiful of all**  
**[17:06] Also you have a weird way of showing gratitude**

_[17:07] What can i say??_  
_[17:07] I might have met the love of my life today_

\---

[17:31] Matt  
[17:32] MATT  
[17:38] MATT!!!!!!

[17:40] I take it it went well?

[17:41] It did  
[17:42] I thought it was gonna suck but it didn't?

[17:42] Why did you?

[17:43] I don't know to be honest  
[17:44] Like I think I'm so used to texting him that seeing him and talking to him and hearing him face to face was gonna be a let down  
[17:44] But it wasn't!  
[17:45] I mean his jokes are just as bad in that same strangely funny way?  
[17:45] And he smiles through the delivery?  
[17:46] Like he KNOWS they're funny  
[17:47] Does that make sense

[17:48] It does

[17:49] And he's really nice?  
[17:49] And just as geeky as I am?  
[17:50] He loves old video games and comic books!  
[17:51] I might have convinced him to read Saga!

[17:52] A worthy accomplishment

[17:53] He didn't use any lines on me though  
[17:53] I still have weird mixed feelings about that

[17:54] What do you mean?

[17:56] No pickup lines  
[17:56] No flirtatious one-liners  
[17:57] I don't think he's interested in me Matt

[17:57] Just because he didn't 'hit' on you?  
[17:58] Katie that's not a good way to think

[18:00] Maybe not but if he liked me wouldn't he have tried?

[18:01] Maybe he doesn't think he 'needs' to?  
[18:02] He already knows you  
[18:02] You're already friends  
[18:03] What's the point of using a line to get your attention?

[18:04] Yeah, I guess...

[18:04] I'm looking forward to meeting him tomorrow  
[18:05] Finally

[18:05] Oh yeah!  
[18:06] In today's excitement I totally forgot about tomorrow  
[18:06] Fuck I have to wear a dress

[18:07] Well it IS an informal engagement party

[18:07] Mom will make me

[18:08] LOL oh yeah have fun with that

[18:08] THAT'S NOT FUNNY MATT

\---

_[18:31] Dude_  
_[18:31] Man_  
_[18:32] Bro_  
_[18:32] Hunk_  
_[18:33] Im still processing??_  
_[18:33] I cant believe??_  
_[18:34] Im so??_  
_[18:34] Shes so??_

[18:35] She must be special if she rendered you speechless

_[18:36] Shhh_  
_[18:37] Im just_

[18:37] So what did you guys talk about?

_[18:38] Oddly enough the same sorts of things we talk about when we text_  
_[18:39] Comic books, our families, school_  
_[18:40] And video games!!_  
_[18:40] Of course_

[18:41] Of course

_[18:42] She even laughed at my jokes!!_  
_[18:43] And that smirk??_  
_[18:43] It did me in_  
_[18:44] Even if sometimes she goes off on tangents that like_  
_[18:45] I cant understand because theyre like technical robotics stuff_  
_[18:45] Shes such a nerd Hunk_

[18:46] I'm glad you had fun dude  
[18:47] You're seeing her again tomorrow right?

_[18:48] Yeah!!_  
_[18:48] I even know where she lives now_  
_[18:49] Wait i didnt mean for that to sound so creepy_

[18:50] Hahaha oh buddy you've got it bad

_[18:51] I do dont i_

\---

[19:03] So I really enjoyed myself today  
[19:04] And I'm actually  
[19:04] Surprised

_[19:05] ME TOO_  
_[19:05] Surprised??_

[19:06] Surprised it went so well?

_[19:07] Oh ya i can understand that_  
_[19:07] But relax my dude!!_  
_[19:08] Its the start of a beautiful friendship_

[19:09] Lmao yeah

_[19:10] Plus i started reading Saga_  
_[19:11] Its super good??_  
_[19:11] I feel like im reading Star Wars but like more personal??_

[19:12] I KNOW RIGHT  
[19:12] It's great. It's my favorite comic book  
[19:13] Even if it's a little racey in some places

_[19:14] Oh ya thats pretty uncomfortable_  
_[19:14] Also like Marko so wont be keeping his pacifist vow right_

[19:15] Keep reading :)

_[19:16] PIDGE_

_[20:03] Oh fuck_

[20:04] Lmao

_[20:05] So this is really bothering me_

[20:05] Yeah?

_[20:06] U looked REALLY familiar today_  
_[20:07] Like weve met before familiar_  
_[20:07] Not ive seen ur picture or we saw each other in passing familiar_

_[20:31] Pidge??_

[20:35] I guess I should come clean

_[20:36] Uh oh_

[20:37] I went to the cafe last weekend  
[20:37] Friday AND Sunday  
[20:38] You were working both days  
[20:39] I only recognized you by your nametag since I didn't know what your face looked like

_[20:39] Its a nice face though right_  
_[20:40] Why didnt u say anything??_

[20:41] I don't know  
[20:41] Well I do but

_[20:42] Its fine if u dont want to talk about it_

[20:43] That's the thing  
[20:44] I think I should!

_[20:45] Im all ears_  
_[20:45] Or eyes_  
_[20:45] Whatever_

[20:46] Lmao  
[20:47] Well on Friday I think you were just making drinks?

_[20:48] Sounds about right_

[20:48] So we didn't really come face to face  
[20:49] But I kinda freaked out  
[20:50] And Saturday morning you texted me and  
[20:51] I realized you thought I was a guy

_[20:52] So...?_

[20:52] So what if I wasn't what you expected when we DID meet?  
[20:53] Or like on Sunday when I went back  
[20:54] After I told you I needed some space

_[20:54] ya..._

[20:54] You were at the register  
[20:55] I saw you flirt with the girl in front of me  
[20:55] I wondered how you'd react if you recognized me  
[20:56] And to be honest I wasn't sure how I wanted you to

_[20:57] What do u mean??_

[20:58] I wasn't sure if I wanted you to flirt with me or hit on me  
[20:59] Because it would mean I wasn't special in some way?  
[20:59] Or because I WAS special?  
[21:00] Does that make sense?

_[21:01] To be honest im trying to wrap my head around it_  
_[21:01] So u were worried id hit on u??_  
_[21:02] But also that i wouldnt??_  
_[21:02] And what it meant if i did either??_

[21:03] Yes?

_[21:03] Oh_  
_[21:04] I think i need a min to process this_

\---

_[21:05] Hunk_

[21:06] Lance

_[21:07] Would u consider urself a people person??_

[21:07] I guess  
[21:08] Why?

_[21:09] [Image sent]_  
_[21:10] [Image sent]_

[21:11] This looks like a pretty private conversation Lance

_[21:12] I know!!_  
_[21:12] I wouldnt send them to u if i didnt need a 2nd opinion_  
_[21:13] But like i need to know if u see what i see_  
_[21:14] Am i reading this wrong??_  
_[21:14] Is it wishful thinking??_

[21:15] Well dude it looks to me like she might be jealous of the sort of attention she perceives that you pay to other women  
[21:16] Because well  
[21:16] You're kinda a wannabe casanova

_[21:17] Wow thanks Hunk_

[21:18] Hey I'm telling it like it is  
[21:18] She's just confused because she doesn't know if you never hit on her because she's special or because you would never think of her like someone worth dating  
[21:19] At least that's my opinion from this  
[21:20] And I may not be entirely up to date on everything in your relationship  
[21:20] But I see where she's coming from  
[21:21] But I would say yes  
[21:21] She likes you  
[21:22] A lot  
[21:32] Lance?

[22:01] Lance?  
[22:02] All right go get her :)

\---

_[22:04] So u wanna watch Order of the Phoenix??_

[22:05] You disappear for an hour and that's what you open with?

_[22:05] Ok im sorry_  
_[22:06] I just needed to think about what u said_

[22:07] Did it hurt?

_[22:08] Did what hurt??_  
_[22:08] When i feel from heaven?? ;)_

[22:09] Unbelievable

_[22:10] Pidge ill have u know ive been thinking my entire life_

[22:11] Lmao okay  
[22:12] I'm glad you didn't break your brain

_[22:13] And im glad you told me that_  
_[22:13] Im sorry if i hurt your feelings_

[22:14] You didn't mean to  
[22:15] And sure let's watch Order of the Phoenix  
[22:15] I've got nowhere to be on a Friday night

_[22:16] Link being sent!!_

\---

[23:45] Hey Lance?

_[23:45] Hey Pidge??_

[23:46] I kinda want to kiss you now  
[23:56] Lance?

_[23:59] I think u broke me for real this time_  
_[23:59] But ya_  
_[00:00] Me too_

[00:00] <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things about this chapter (and the fic as a whole, sort of):  
> (1) I would've had them actually talk about video games in the actual fic (rather than just off-page), but I haven't bought a console since the Wii and know next to nothing about what's, as the kids say, hip. So I mostly avoided it altogether, except for the classics like Mario Kart (and now that I think of it I wish I'd had them compare Tetris scores or something)  
> (2) I'm not assuming the ages of anyone who's reading this, so I will say this about Saga: it is an amazing comic book/graphic novel. I love it, I adore it, what Lance said about it (that it's like Star Wars but more personal) is what I think. BUT it's also very graphic, in violence and language and in nudity; so, um, you can take this as me recommending it but keep that in mind especially if you're underage and you're worried about your parents looking over your shoulder or something. Or about your own maturity level. In other words, don't do drugs kids!!
> 
> To be perfectly honest this fic practically wrote itself. Which is sort of a good thing, right?? Anyway next chapter is the last!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story, and the beginning
> 
>   ~~and Lance gets flustered; get rekt Lance~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so much nice feedback on the last chapter that I just...squealed. (And I have 100+ kudos?? So quickly??) I'll reply to them soon once I've collected myself a bit. And I hope you enjoy the end, even if it is a little short :)
> 
> And once again for the final time:  
> Pidge is in plain type  
>  _Lance is italicized_  
>  Matt and Hunk are both underlined  
>  **Keith is bolded**

\--- Saturday ---

[07:09] Hey Matt

[07:15] What the fuck Katie  
[07:16] It's too early for this

[07:16] I know  
[07:17] And it's a special day for you too  
[07:17] But I have to be selfish for half a minute

[07:18] I'm counting

[07:19] [Image sent]

[07:19] HOLY  
[07:19] YOU SAID THAT?

[07:20] I know I can't believe it either  
[07:21] And I don't know if I was being incredibly brave or incredibly stupid?

[07:21] Why not both?

[07:22] Yeah probably both  
[07:22] BUT MATT WHAT DO I DO  
[07:23] I told him I want to  
[07:23] You know  
[07:24] Damn I can't even say it now after the fact  
[07:24] How the hell did I manage it last night?????

[07:25] It's fine! You'll be fine  
[07:25] You're seeing him today right?  
[07:26] Your half a minute is long over by the way

[07:27] Does that mean you're done talking to me?

[07:28] No it just means that since I'm awake I'm going to shower  
[07:28] Takashi says hi by the way

[07:29] Tell him I'm kicking his ass at Mario Kart for sure this time

[07:30] I did  
[07:30] He just laughed  
[07:31] Anyway bathroom now  
[07:31] Reply later

[07:32] Okay but like  
[07:32] I'm such an idiot?  
[07:33] How do I salvage this?  
[07:34] And I'm seeing him today how will I face him?  
[07:34] How will he face me?  
[07:35] Matt I can't believe I'm saying this about a guy  
[07:36] I'M GONNA DIE MATT

\---

_[08:37] Hunk_  
_[08:38] I feel like ive achieved nirvana_  
_[08:38] Im so weirdly calm right now_  
_[08:38] And i dont think i should be??_

[08:39] Why not?  
[08:40] Calm is good  
[08:41] Also you're up early for a Saturday

_[08:42] I'm too excited to sleep in_  
_[08:42] Hunk she wants to kiss me_

[08:43] WHAT

_[08:44] She said so last night when we were watching order of the phoenix_  
_[08:44] U know, during THAT scene_

[08:45] Oh that scene

_[08:45] YA_  
_[08:46] It was kinda weird timing i guess but also perfect_  
_[08:47] Fuck i like her so much_  
_[08:47] She likes me too!!_  
_[08:48] Im so glad_  
_[08:48] Im gonna ask her out today_  
_[08:49] I mean i know its her brothers engagement party_  
_[08:50] But u dont think that would upstage them would it??_

[08:51] Not if you weren't the center of attention when you did it probably  
[08:52] But you like being the center of attention so I don't have much hope for you

_[08:53] Wow_

[08:54] :)

\---

**[10:01] Hey Pidge is there a dress code or something?**

[10:03] Nice I guess  
[10:04] Clean

**[10:05] That's not much help**

[10:05] Why can't you ask Shiro?

**[10:06] The party is literally in his honor**  
**[10:07] So no I can't ask Shiro**

[10:08] Shiro's the only one who will even say anything about your clothes!

**[10:09] Not if I enlist your help**

[10:10] Fine  
[10:10] I'll help you  
[10:11] On one condition

**[10:12] What's that?**

[10:13] You help me too

**[10:14] Pidge that's a terrible idea**

[10:15] I don't see why

**[10:15] As clueless as I am about men's fashion**  
**[10:16] I'm a thousand times worse about women's**

[10:17] Join the club  
[10:18] Now tell me what you think!  
[10:18] [Image sent]

 **[10:19] The green one**  

[10:20] Wait really?

**[10:21] Yeah**  
**[10:21] It's your favorite color isn't it?**

[10:23] Yeah but  
[10:24] Huh  
[10:30] My mom agrees with you

**[10:31] Told you**  
**[10:31] My turn**

\---

_[11:05] Hunk i have no idea what to wear_

[11:10] Blue  
[11:11] It brings out the color of your eyes

_[11:11] Hunk i love u and i know ur right but_  
_[11:12] I have like 15 blue shirts_  
_[11:12] And what about the pants situation??_  
_[11:13] Im not sure how fancy this deal is_

[11:14] Why don't you text Pidge and ask her?

_[11:15] After last night??_  
_[11:16] No dice_

[11:16] In that case wear your gray suit pants with the sky blue button down  
[11:17] Don't wear a tie though  
[11:17] And don't you dare gel your hair

_[11:18] Wasnt planning on it_  
_[11:18] Gel is for church and christmas_  
_[11:19] Also Hunk ur a genius_

[11:20] Thanks. I try

\---

[13:05] Tell Dad we'll be on our way in about a half hour  
[13:06] Also you feeling better?

[13:06] A bit  
[13:07] But I'm still nervous  
[13:07] He hasn't texted all day  
[13:08] What if he doesn't come?

[13:09] Ask him his ETA  
[13:10] That's a good enough icebreaker if you ask me

[13:11] Ughhhhhhh  
[13:11] No  
[13:12] I need to open with something clever

[13:13] Like what?  
[13:32] Okay now I'm a little concerned  
[13:40] Also we're on our way now

\---

[13:50] Are you a computer keyboard?  
[13:51] Because you're my type.

_[13:52] PIDGE_  
_[13:52] Ive rubbed off on u_

[13:53] Wait no that was a bad one  
[13:54] I got a better one  
[13:54] You're so cute you made my page 404

_[13:55] Ahhh Pidge_

[13:56] Are you Wi-fi?  
[13:57] Because I'm feeling a connection

_[13:57] PIDGE!!!!!!_

[13:56] What?

_[13:57] Im really looking forward to seeing u today <3_

[13:57] Me too <3

\---

_[14:33] Hey Hunk Im leaving_  
_[14:34] Remember to feed Ariel??_

[14:34] Don't worry and have fun :)

_[14:35] :))))))_

\---

**[15:01] Fuck I'm running late**  
**[15:02] I already told Shiro but can you apologize to your mom for me?**  
**[15:14] Pidge?**

\---

_[20:01] PIDGE I STILL CANT BELIEVE_  
_[20:02] U NEVER TOLD ME UR BROTHER IS ENGAGED TO TAKASHI SHIROGANE_  
_[20:02] WHAT THE HELL PIDGE_

[20:03] Lmao Lance

_[20:04] Look i asked u if ur brother's astronaut boyfriend was famous didnt i_  
_[20:05] And u never said_

[20:05] So no comment on the fact that I kicked your ass in Rainbow Road?

_[20:06] No comment that TAKASHI SHIROGANE kicked YOURS??_

[20:06] ...

_[20:07] THATS WHAT I THOUGHT_  
_[20:08] But uh really_  
_[20:08] That was a dirty trick u pulled_  
_[20:09] A neat 1_  
_[20:10] I cant believe i didnt think of it_

[20:11] :)

_[20:12] I cant fucking wait to tell my niece that our 1st kiss was a distraction so u could beat me in mario kart_  
_[20:13] I cant believe this_

[20:14] Is that a good thing?

_[20:15] Hahaha ya shell think its hilarious_  
_[20:16] And then my sister will get mad at me for giving her ideas_

[20:16] The 2nd kiss was all right too though right?

_[20:17] Of course!!_  
_[20:17] Id say it was even better!!_  
_[20:18] The 3rd and 4th were pretty good too ;)_

[20:19] :))))

_[20:20] Also did i mention u looked really good today??_  
_[20:20] Because u did_

[20:21] Yeah like five times

_[20:22] What about me??_  
_[20:22] Didnt i look good??_

[20:23] Yes Lance  
[20:24] You were easily the second best-looking person in the room

_[20:24] Only if u were the 1st ;)_

[20:25] Lmao what the hell man  
[20:26] And the best-looking person in the room was Shiro obviously

_[20:27] Right how could i have forgotten_  
_[20:27] Seriously though he and your brother are disgustingly sweet_  
_[20:28] God i hope thats us someday_

[20:29] Really?

_[20:30] I mean ya??_  
_[20:31] Dont u??_

[20:31] I never really thought that far ahead  
[20:32] But yes  
[20:32] Not sure I can handle so much PDA though  
[20:33] The Mario Kart kiss was quite enough

_[20:34] Whatever makes u comfortable_  
_[20:34] The Mario Kart Kiss_  
_[20:35] The MKK_  
_[20:35] May the story live in infamy_

[20:35] Lmao

_[20:36] U know ur really cute when ur flustered_  
_[20:36] Did i mention that??_  
_[20:37] I mean ur always cute but like especially_  
_[20:59] Pidge??_

[21:01] Sorry error 404

_[21:02] Ha <3_  
_[21:03] So u wanna go out sometime??_  
_[21:04] Like on an actual date??_  
_[21:04] Like maybe see a movie and critique its adaptation faithfulness?_

[21:05] Yeah sounds like fun  
[21:06] You want to watch Half-Blood Prince now?

_[21:07] Hahahaha_  
_[21:08] Are you forgetting that the character u so aptly compared me to gets some in this movie??_

[21:09] ...  
[21:10] Not from Hermione he doesn't

_[21:11] True_  
_[21:11] Ok ill get it set up!!_  
_[21:15] Say what do u wanna rabbit after were done with Harry Potter??_  
_[21:15] X-men??_

[21:16] Sounds like a plan  
[21:17] But I'm kinda hoping we wont have to rabbit by the time we're done with these

_[21:18] Me too_

\---

_[21:59] So i know ur name is actually Katie now but like_  
_[22:00] Which name do u even prefer??_

[22:01] From you at this point?  
[22:02] Pidge

_[22:02] Cool_

[22:02] :)

\---

[23:54] Matt I know it's late but  
[23:54] I realized I forgot to congratulate you and Shiro  
[23:55] Seriously  
[23:56] I hope you'll live a long happy life together  
[23:56] And safe! Don't forget safe!  
[23:57] Love you

\---

_[23:54] Hunk my man my dude_  
_[23:54] I appreciate u_  
_[23:55] Ur my best friend and i love u_  
_[23:56] And thank u for sticking with me through my bs_  
_[23:56] Especially during the last week_  
_[23:57] Also i cant wait for u to meet Pidge!!_  
_[23:57] Shes such a nerd ull love her_  
_[23:58] Well not as much as i love her_  
_[23:58] But u get me right??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance to his children: ...and that's the story of how I met your Uncle Shiro  
> The children: But you were telling us the story of how you met Mom!!  
> Pidge in the background: *slow claps while trying not to drop her phone (because she's recording for blackmail purposes)*
> 
> Done!! Thanks so much for reading this silly thing!! Hopefully this won't be the last you see of me in the Lance/Pidge tag. And I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (even if I used a lot of fanfic tropes I usually don't like; oh, the irony)
> 
> And yes, I did have to google programming/coding pickup lines for that one part

**Author's Note:**

> Okay since this is a method I'm not used to it's a little hard for me to get some of the characters across so please feel free to comment on the characterization (nicely please). I also don't have a beta reader (that isn't me) so there is that too
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!! I already have like six full chapters of this written up so updating should be pretty quick I hope
> 
> (Lmao I'm probably gonna eat those words later)


End file.
